


Schachmatt

by schaflos



Series: Schachmatt [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Chess, Crimes & Criminals, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schaflos/pseuds/schaflos
Summary: „Ich mache Ihnen ein einmaliges Angebot Agent Hotchner: Ihr klügster Agent gegen mein schlauestes Mitglied, in einem Schachspiel. Gewinnen Sie, werde ich ab sofort keinen weiteren Mord mehr begehen. Gewinne ich … Bekomme ich alles.“ Eine Chance. Ein Spiel. Genie gegen Genie. Wer wird gewinnen?





	1. Prolog - Schwarz & Weiß

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo!
> 
> Ich wollte nur ganz kurz bescheid sagen, dass keine der Criminal Minds Charaktere mir gehört und ich sie mir lediglich ausgeliehen habe.
> 
> Viel Spaß!

_Mit vorsichtigen Schritten betrat Doktor Spencer Reid die Halle. Er hielt einen Moment inne um sich umzusehen, doch der gesamte Raum war bis auf eine kleine Lampe in tiefe Schwärze gehüllt. Langsam wandte sich der Profiler der Lichtquelle zu und musterte den Tisch auf dem die Lampe stand. Es war ein einfacher brauner Holztisch mit zwei Stühlen. Die Augen weit aufgerissen, um vielleicht in dieser Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen, doch es war schlichtweg unmöglich, ging er auf den Tisch zu. Er überwand die zwei Stufen des kleinen Podestes auf dem der Tisch stand und blieb wieder stehen. Mit einem kurzem flüchtige Blick betrachtete Reid das Schachbrett vor sich. Die Figuren waren ordentlich in ihrer Startposition aufgestellt. Schwarz sowie Weiß. Er zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als das Knarzen einer Tür unnatürlich laut durch den Raum halte. Der junge Doktor konnte zwar weder die Decke noch die Wände des Raumes erkennen, doch er musste wirklich groß sein. Bemüht ruhige Schritte hinterließen ein weiteres hallendes Geräusch. Reid starrte aufmerksam in die Dunkelheit um seinen Gegner frühzeitig zu sehen, doch er erblickte ihn erst als dieser in das Licht der Tischlampe trat._

_„Sie sind also Dr. Spencer Reid.“_

_Die Stimme war klar und ein neugieriger Unterton schwang darin mit. Reid wusste nicht ob er etwas darauf erwidern sollte, doch ehe er sich entscheiden konnte etwas zu antworten, übernahm sein Gegenspieler wieder das Wort._

_„Wollen Sie sich nicht setzen? Ich dachte mir, dass Sie vielleicht mit Weiß spielen wollen.“_

_Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten setzte sich der Andere auf den linken Stuhl, während Reid langsam auf der Seite von Weiß Platz nahm. Er hängte seine braune Ledertasche über die Stuhllehne. Es überraschte ihn immer noch, dass sie ihm noch nicht abgenommen worden war._

_„Sie sind nicht gekommen um mich zu töten“, erwiderte der andere und lächelte freundlich. Weiße Zähne leuchteten durch die Dunkelheit, „Sie sind nicht der Typ dafür. Sie spielen gerne und Ihnen geht es um viel mehr, als um ein einfaches Schachspiel.“_

_Reid war viel zu nervös um seinen Gegner zu betrachten, ihm fiel nur auf, dass dieser nur blaue und schwarze Sachen trug. Deswegen hatte er ihn solange nicht erkennen können._

_„Spielen wir mit den üblichen Schachregeln?“_

_Der Profiler sah auf und blickte direkt in ein paar vor Aufregung strahlende dunkelblaun Augen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass sein Gegner eine Antwort erwartete._

_„Äh … ja, natürlich.“_

_„Gut.“_

_Der Blauäugige straffte die Schultern und sah Reid herausfordernd an._

_„Sie sind weiß Dr. Reid. Sie müssen anfangen.“_

 

**SCHWARZ**

 

Regentropfen prasselten heftig gegen das kalte Fenster. Ein weiterer Blitz erhellte den Himmel, nur um kurz darauf von einem lauten Donnergrollen in den Hintergrund gedrängt zu werden. Dunkle Wolken zogen über den Himmel und bildeten eine dichte undurchdringbare Decke. New York schien im Regen fast zu ertrinken. Tapfer reckte sich das Empire State Building dem drohenden Himmel entgegen und auch die Freiheitsstatue hielt weiterhin die Stellung im Hafen. Wieder wurde die Stadt in ein merkwürdiges Licht getaucht, als ein heller weißer Blitz durch die Dunkelheit zuckte. Ein lauterer Donnerschlag als zuvor erschütterte die Luft. Die Lichter in den vielen Hochhäusern leuchteten nur noch vereinzelt, die meisten waren wegen der Sturmwarnung die der Wetterdienst heraus gegeben hatte erloschen. Ein Schauer mit Regentropfen klatschte gegen das Fenster und lief die Scheibe hinunter. Jeder einzelne Tropfen prasselte mit einer ungeheuren Geschwindigkeit auf die Erde.

_29 Kilometer pro Stunde._

Fasziniert starrte er weiterhin aus dem Fenster und zuckte nicht zusammen als wieder ein Blitz für einen kurzen Moment den Himmel erleuchtete. Erstaunlich, dass das Licht tatsächlich schneller war als der Schall. Hinter ihm ertönte harte Schritte.

_5 Kilometer pro Stunde._

Das war die durchschnittliche Geschwindigkeit eines Menschen, wenn er ging.

„Blue! Was treibst du da? Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du nicht ans Fenster gehen sollst! Für jemanden in unserer Position ist das viel zu gefährlich!“

Er blieb sitzen, er wusste ganz genau, dass dies seinen Vater nur noch wütender machen würde, doch er wollte sich weiterhin das Gewitter ansehen. Das war viel interessanter, als nur in Büchern darüber zu lesen. Die Schritte waren stehen geblieben und bewegten sich nun wieder auf ihn zu.

„Blue, wenn du jetzt nicht sofort von diesem Fenster wegkommst, dann …“

„Mr. Luce? Unten ist ein Päckchen für Sie abgeben worden.“

Neugierig drehte er sich um und beobachtete seinen Vater dabei, wie er missmutig zum Wachmann ging und ihm das Paket abnahm.

„Danke Zack, das wird wahrscheinlich das Harry Potter-Buch für meine Nichte sein.“

_4.245 Seiten._

Er hatte die Bücherreihe erst recht spät entdeckt und die sieben Bände in innerhalb von einer Woche gelesen. Fantasiereich war die Geschichte schon gewesen, aber für ihn doch eher langweilig. Luce ging zumWohnzimmertisch und legte das Paket darauf ab. Langsam rutschte er von der Fensterbank hinunter, das Gewitter war plötzlich völlig uninteressant.

„Blue geh bitte auf dein Zimmer“, erklärte Luce streng, nahm einen Paketöffner aus einer Schublade seines Sideboards und begann das Päckchen zu öffnen. Blue durchquerte das große Wohnzimmer und hatte den Blick aufgeregt auf das Paket gerichtet.

„Lila ist auch meine Cousine.“

„Kannst du nicht einmal tun was man dir gesagt!?“, knurrte sein Vater erschöpft und faltete das Paketpapier auseinander.

„Ja natürlich“, erwiderte Blue eingeschnappt und wandte sich von seinem Vater und der Post ab. Luce rollte resigniert mit den Augen und öffnete nun den Karton.

„Jetzt sei doch nicht gleich wieder eingeschnappt. Geh bitte auf dein Zimmer und mache dich bettfertig. Ich komme gleich und sage dir Gute Nacht.“

Schnaubend ging er die exakten 10, 7 Meter zu seinem Bett und nahm sein Handy das auf der Bettdecke lag. In der linken Ecke leuchtete ein Licht, er hatte neue Nachrichten bekommen. Blue tippte rasch sein Passwort ein und entsperrte damit den Bildschirm. Eine neue SMS.

_779.823 x 1.359_

war in der Nachricht zu lesen. Was sollte das bedeuten? Zusammengerechnet ergab das 1.059.779.457 aber was sollte das heißen?

„Dad?“, rief er, „Dad kannst du mal kommen?“

Blue erhielt keine Antwort und das war merkwürdig. Normalerweise erhielt er immer eine Antwort. Er stand auf und lief zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

_200 Millisekunden._

Das war die durchschnittliche Reaktionszeit des Menschen. Leider war das zu langsam um dem Arm auszuweichen, der ihm hart ins Gesicht schlug. Blue landete unsanft seitlich auf dem gefliesten Boden und sah dabei seinen Vater bewusstlos hinter seinem Schreibstich liegen. Jemand drehte ihn auf den Rücken, Blue dröhnte der Kopf und wegen der stechenden Kopfschmerzen war sein Blickfeld leicht verschwommen.

„Jetzt gehörst du zu uns Kleiner!“, lachte ihm ein maskierter Kerl ins Gesicht, holte noch einmal aus und um Blue wurde es endgültig schwarz.

 

**WEIß**

 

Es war exakt 06.23 Uhr, als das Piepen seines Handys durch seine Wohnung hallte. Reid sah von seinem Buch auf und starrte für einen Moment nur sein Handy an, dass wenige Meter von ihm entfernt auf dem Couchtisch lag. Schon wieder ein neuer Fall? Seufzend beugte er sich vor und griff nach dem kleinen Telefon. Eine neue Nachricht von Hotch: _Neuer Fall. In einer Stunde im Büro._ Reid klappte das Buch zu und stand von der Couch auf. Er legte das Handy auf sein Sidebord an der Tür und fing an seine Sachen zusammen zu suchen.

_Stifte. Buch. Papier. Handy. Schlüssel. Teebeutel. Waffe. Holster. Magazin mit Patronen._

Zusätzlich packte er routiniert noch ein paar Wechselsachen ein. Höchstwahrscheinlich würden sie wieder mehrere Tage auswärts verbringen. Er stellte den Koffer mit seiner Ledertasche vorne an die Tür und ging noch einmal zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Reid nahm sich eine blaue Krawatte und band sie sich um, dazu noch einen schwarzen Pullunder und sein schwarzes Jackett durfte auch nicht fehlen. Dann überprüfte er noch einmal, ob auch alle Lichter aus waren und er nichts vergessen hatte, ehe er sich die Tasche umhängte, den Koffer nahm und die Wohnung verließ. _167 Schritte_ brauchte er bis zur U-Bahnstation. Den Fahrplan kannte Reid auswendig, daher wusste er ganz genau, dass er nur zwei Minuten warten musste, bevor die nächste Bahn kam. Er setzte sich und ließ den Blick durch die noch relativ leere Bahn schweifen. Der eigentliche Berufsverkehr würde höchstens in einer Stunde anfangen. Die Wände des U-Bahnschachtes rasten mit einer Durchschnittsgeschwindigkeit von _80 Kilometer pro Stunde_ an den Fenstern vorbei. Der gesamte Wagon rappelte, als die Schienen in eine Kurve gingen. Nach fünf Stationen stieg der Profiler aus. Auch der Bahnsteig sah noch recht verlassen aus, doch dass würde sich schnell ändern. Er lief nach rechts und nahm dann die Treppe mit _25 Stufen_ nach oben. Auf der Straße war definitiv schon mehr los, als in der U-Bahn. Der Verkehr war schon recht belebt und Reid überlegte, dass Morgan sich beeilen sollte wenn er nicht schon wieder in den Stau geraten wollte.

Er lief die Stufen zum FBI-Gebäude hinauf und zeigte dem Wachmann an der Tür kurz seinen Ausweis. Dann ging er direkt zum Fahrstuhl und fuhr in den zweiten Stock. Kaum öffnete sich die Tür, wurde er auch schon von einem fröhlichen:„Guten Morgan, Lover Boy!“ begrüßt.

„Morgen Garcia“, erwiderte er und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch um seinen Koffer abzustellen. JJ kam auf ihn zu und reichte einen Kaffeebecher. Er sah auf um sich zu bedanken und bemerkte sofort den betrübten Blick in ihren blauen Augen.

„Alles in Ordnung?“

Sie schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf und lächelte leicht.

„Ist nur der Fall. Hotch wollte noch nicht zu viel verraten, aber es wurde wohl ein Junge entführt.“

Reid wusste wie nah ihr Fälle mit Kindern gingen, vor allem seitdem Henry da war. Etwas antworten konnte er jedoch nicht, da in diesem Moment Rossi und Morgan das Großraumbüro betraten. Zeitgleich erschien auch Hotch aus seinem Büro und ließ kurz von der Galerie aus seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Bevor Hotch auch nur den Mund aufmachte wusste Reid schon was er sagen würde, dass war nämlich eine Angewohnheit von seinem Boss: Immer die selbe Wortwahl zu benutzen.

_Sind alle da? Dann können wir ja anfangen. Garcia?_

„Sind alle da? Dann können wir ja anfangen. Garcia?“

„Bin bereit Chef!“, erwiderte die blonde Technikerin und begab sich schon in Richtung Konferenzraum. Morgan, Rossi, JJ, Reid und Blake (die sich etwas verspätet hatte) taten es ihr gleich. Normalerweise brauchten sie circa 12.06 Minuten um einen Fall zu besprechen. Reid fragte sich wie lange sie wohl heute brauchen würden.


	2. Eröffnung

_Reids Hand zitterte, als er nach einem Bauern in der Mitte griff und ihn zwei Felder nach vorne zog. Das 'Klack' als er die Figur wieder abstellte, hallte bedrohlich durch den riesigen Raum._

_Er zog die Hand wieder zurück und beobachtete seinen Gegner wie er sich mit der Hand durch die pechschwarzen Haare fuhr. Es war keine nervöse Geste, er wirkte alles andere als nervös, sie diente lediglich dazu um sich ein paar Strähnen aus der Stirn zu schieben._

„ _Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?“_

_Nun griff auch sein Gegenüber nach einem Bauern und zog ebenfalls zwei Feldern nach vorn. Reid knetete verunsichert die Hände, eine Angewohnheit die er sich eigentlich abgewöhnen wollte._

„ _Ja natürlich.“_

_Blaue Augen betrachteten ihn nun vollkommen ruhig._

„ _Warum machen Sie das Dr. Reid? Sie hätten überhaupt nicht herkommen müssen.“_

„ _Ich wollte es“, antwortete der Profiler sofort, „Ich wollte dich von Anfang an kennen lernen. Seit das erste Mal dein Name gefallen ist, wollte ich mit dir sprechen.“_

„ _Und weshalb?“, hakte sein Gegner nach und blickte ihm fest und sehr gelassen in die braunen Augen._

„ _Es gibt da etwas was ich dich fragen wollte. Etwas was mir kein anderer beantworten könnte …“_

 

Es war perfektes Flugwetter.

Der Himmel war Wolkenfrei und besaß ein zartes hellblau. Sanft glitt der Jet durch die Luft und schien dabei vollkommen zu schweben. Leider konnten die sechs Profiler im inneren nicht die wunderschöne Aussicht genießen.

Hotch und JJ hatten sich leise murmelnd in ein Gespräch vertieft, über was genau konnte man nicht verstehen. Blake und Rossi unterhielten sich darüber wie oft sie schon in New York gewesen waren und was sie dort schon alles erlebt hatten. Morgan hörte Musik.

Reid hatte die Augen auf die Akte vor sich geheftet und las gebannt noch einmal sämtliche Informationen über ihren neuen Fall.

Insgesamt hatten sie nun vier neue Opfer, elf falls sie mit ihrer Vermutung recht haben sollten. Es hatte lange gedauert bis die örtlichen Behörden die Verbindung zwischen den einzelnen Morden erkannten.

Es lief immer gleich ab:

Als Erstes verschwanden die Leute spurlos. Von Heute auf Morgen waren die Leute einfach weg. Sie gingen abends immer ins Bett und am nächsten Morgen fand sie niemand mehr.

Zweitens erhielten die nächsten Verwandten eine Nachricht, dass der Entführte nun in guten Händen war und nie wieder zurückkehren werde.

Vier von diesen Opfern wurden bisher tot aufgefunden. Eine Sportlerin, ein Mathematikprofessor, ein Handwerker und eine Lehrerin.

Bis auf ihre Entführung und ihre Ermordung hatten die Opfer allerdings wenig gemeinsam. Auch ihr Mord war relativ diskret und 'einfallslos'. Sie wurden mit einem Schuss in die Schläfe getötet, an Armen und Beinen gefesselt und schließlich an einem stillen Ort (beispielsweise einem Hinterhof) abgelegt.

Fünf Opfer wurden noch vermisst. Darunter waren wieder ein Sportler und ein Lehrer, diesmal allerdings auch eine Anwältin.

Doch Reid hatte es ihr letztes Opfer angetan.

Connor Luce, Sohn des bekannten und geschätzten Richters Dr.Arthur Luce.

Der Junge war 16 Jahre alt und galt jetzt schon in Mathematik-, Physik- und auch Schachkreisen als unersetzliche Bereicherung. Connor war ein Genie, sowie Reid auch. Da er nur von den besten Lehrern privat unterrichtet wurde, konnte man bei ihm nicht wirklich über einen 'Abschluss' sprechen.

Trotzdem hatte Spencer direkt angefangen ihn und sich zu vergleichen. Er wusste, dass das unsinnig war, da sie beide zwei komplett verschiedene Leben führten doch er hatte es getan. Zwar erfuhr nirgends den IQ- Wert des Jungen (natürlich glaubte Reid immer noch nicht daran, dass man Intelligenz messen konnte), doch sie mussten ungefähr auf der selben Genialitätsebene sein.

Reid hatte die Highschool mit 12 Jahren abgeschlossen, hatte Connor das auch geschafft?

Besaß Connor auch schon einen Doktortitel?

„Du vergleichst dich mit ihm?“

Der junge Doktor schreckte hoch, Morgan hatte sich ihm gegenüber hingesetzt und sah Reid wissend an.

„Nein, ich habe mir nur noch einmal seine Akte durchgelesen da er unser letztes Opfer ist. Ich dachte er könnte uns am meisten Hinweise auf den Täter geben.“

Die Lüge war so schlecht, dass sie funktionieren konnte … aber nicht bei Morgan.

„Ja vielleicht. Aber ich sehe dir an, dass du angefangen hast eure Fähigkeiten miteinander zu vergleichen. Noch ist das vielleicht harmlos, aber Reid … lass das nicht in Eifersucht ausarten. Verstanden, Clever Boy?“

Reid seufzte resigniert und senkte den Blick.

„Keine Sorge, so bin ich nicht.“

Morgan zog misstrauisch eine geschwungene Augenbraue nach oben, erwiderte allerdings nichts. Hotch Stimme rettete Reid vor einer möglichen weiteren peinlichen Frage.

„Wir werden gleich landen. JJ, du und ich werden zu Mr. Luce ins Krankenhaus fahren. Dave, Morgan vielleicht könntet ihr uns schon mal ein wenig im Departement einrichten.“

Morgan nickte, auch wenn es keine Frage gewesen war.

„Ja, natürlich.“

„Blake, Reid ihr fahrt zum Tatort und seht euch dort um. Wir müssen wissen wie der Täter vorgegangen ist um weitere Anhaltspunkte zu haben.“

 

„Wie geht es ihm?“

„Ich denke man kann es am besten ausdrücken, wenn man sagt: 'Den Umständen entsprechend'.“

Hotch nickte.

Er und JJ waren direkt vom Flughafen zum Krankenhaus gefahren in das Arthur Luce, der Vater von Connor, gebracht worden war.

„Er hat eine Kopfverletzung an der Schläfe, ansonsten konnten wir keine weiteren Verletzungen finden. Allerdings mussten wir ihm ein Beruhigungsmittel spritzen, er war sehr aufgeregt, als er erfahren hat, dass sein Sohn entführt wurde. Ich würde Sie daher bitten nicht zu lange mit ihm zu reden, eigentlich sollte er sich ausruhen.“

Mit einem letzten ermahnenden Blick zog sich die Ärztin zurück und ließ die beiden Profiler in das Krankenzimmer eintreten.

Das Zimmer war relativ klein und wie der Rest des Krankenhauses ganz in weiß gehalten. An der Bettkante saß ihr Zeuge, den Kopf gesenkt. Hotch überließ JJ das Feld und blieb an der Tür stehen.

Arthur Luce war um die 50 Jahre alt und wirkte durch die Angst um seinen Sohn einige Jahre älter. Die dunkelbraunen Haare waren zerzaust, das Hemd zerknittert und die braunen Augen starrten trüb auf die Wand gegenüber.

„Mr. Luce?“, sprach JJ ihn vorsichtig an.

„Dr. Luce“, korrigierte er und sah auf, „Entschuldigen Sie, das ist eine alte Angewohnheit. Die Höflichkeit verlangt, dass ich Ihnen anbiete sich zu setzen, doch gibt es hier keine Stühle. Sie sind vom FBI, nicht wahr? Haben Sie schon etwas von meinem Sohn gehört?“

JJ schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein leider nicht, aber wir sind hier um Ihren Sohn zu finden. Mein Name ist Special Agent Jennifer Jareau und das hier ist mein Kollege Special Agent Hotchner. Es würde uns sehr weiterhelfen, wenn Sie uns einfach etwas über Ihren Sohn erzählen. Was macht er zum Beispiel gerne? Ist er eher ruhig oder vorlaut?“

Mr. Luce schnaubte und wandte den Blick zu Boden.

„Wie sollte Ihnen das weiterhelfen?“

„Je mehr wir über Connor wissen, desto besser können wir darauf auf das Verhalten des Täters schließen und wir können Connor schneller zurück holen.“

Eine kurze Stille entstand bevor der Richter wieder etwas sagte:  
„Er mag es nicht, wenn man ihn Connor nennt. Eigentlich wird er von allen ihm nahestehenden nur Blue genannt. Er ist richtig vernarrt in die Farbe und auch auf Grund seiner Augenfarbe habe ich angefangen ihn so zu nennen und es gefällt ihm besser als 'Connor'. Blue nennen ihn aber nur sehr wenige, hauptsächlich seine Privatlehrer, unsere Bodyguards und ich. Er ist sehr leicht eingeschnappt, ich brauche nur einmal etwas zu sagen, was ihm nicht passt und man braucht wieder Stunden um sich mit ihm zu versöhnen.“

Mr. Luce hielt inne und fuhr sich dann mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. Er wollte damit überspielen, wie nahe er den Tränen war.

„Er liebt Mathematik, Physik, das Wetter, Schach und die Farbe Blau. Blue hasst Lärm, Streit und wenn er nicht das bekommt was er will.“

Hotch löste sich von der Wand gegen die er sich gelehnt hatte und trat nun ebenfalls auf Mr. Luce zu.

„Das wird uns sehr weiterhelfen, allerdings hätte ich da noch zwei wichtige Fragen Dr. Luce.“

„Ja? Fragen Sie ruhig.“

Er sah zu dem Profiler hoch.

„Was ist mit Blues Mutter passiert?“

„Sie … Clara …“, Mr. Luce stockte und brauchte einen Moment um sich zu sammeln, „Sie ist vor einigen Jahren gestorben. Gehirntumor. Blue hat ihren Tod zum Glück ganz gut verkraftet, besser als ich erwartet hatte ehrlich gesagt.“

Hotch nickte und fuhr fort:

„Meine zweite Frage wäre, wie viele wissen, dass Blue ein Genie ist?“

Mr. Luce brach in ein humorloses Lachen aus.

„Wer alles weiß, dass Blue ein Genie ist?“, wiederholte er ungläubig, „Lesen Sie keine Klatschzeitschriften? Die Presse hat sich damals, als sich einer meiner Kollegen verquatscht hat die Mäuler zerrissen. Schlagzeilen über Schlagzeilen gab es.“

Der Richter seufzte.

„Wissen Sie, es ist schon anstrengend genug einen so intelligenten Sohn zu haben. Die Presse hat das ganze nicht wirklich besser gemacht. Ich habe Blue nicht mehr aus der Wohnung gelassen, oder nur sehr selten. Ich hatte einfach Angst, dass ihm etwas passiert … was jetzt auch geschehen ist … Blue und ich haben uns darüber sehr oft gestritten, er wollte unbedingt nach draußen und unbedingt das Wetter beobachten.

Wissen Sie wie anstrengend es ist Tag für Tag mit einer Person zusammen zu sein, die jünger ist als man selbst und trotzdem viel mehr weiß?“

Eigentlich war es eine rhetorische Frage gewesen, doch JJ antwortete ihm:

„Ja, es kann sehr nervenaufreibend sein.“

Mr. Luce seufzte und Hotch ergriff wieder das Wort:

„Kennen Sie zufällig jemanden, der Ihnen oder Blue schaden will? Haben Sie Feinde, die Sie schon länger im Visier haben?“

„Agent Hotchner, ich bin Richter. Durch meinen Beruf habe ich mir natürlich sehr viele Feinde gemacht. Häftlinge die Rache wollen, Anwälte die mich hassen und andere jüngere Richter, die sehr scharf auf mein Reichtum und meine Jobposition sind. Die Liste wäre wahrscheinlich endlos lang.“

Das Klingeln eines Handys unterbrach ihr Gespräch.

„Entschuldigung“, Mr. Luce stand auf und nahm sein Handy vom Nachttisch, „Das ist wahrscheinlich einer meiner Bodygua–“

Er brach ab und starrte entgeistert auf das Display.

„Dr. Luce?“, fragte JJ besorgt.

„Es ist Blue …“

 


	3. Erste Züge

_Erwartungsvoll sah ihn der Jüngere an, seine Hand schwebte dabei über einem Läufer. Reid wich seinem Blick nervös aus und knetete seine Hände._

„ _Hast du Kopfschmerzen?“_

_Der Blauäugige zog kurz die Stirn kraus, nahm dann den Läufer und zog ihn ganze vier Felder schräg nach vorn. Während er sich streckte blitzte eine schwarz-weiße Kette an seinem Hals im Licht auf._

_Allerdings konnte er dem Drang jede Frage zu beantworten nicht widerstehen._

„ _Nein, eigentlich nicht“, er zog seine Hand wieder zurück und legte misstrauisch den Kopf schief, „Sollte ich denn welche haben?“_

_Reid ließ seinen Blick über das Brett schweifen und entschied sich dann für einen Bauern weiter am Rand. Er strich sich verunsichert eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr und bewegte den Bauern ein Feld nach vorn._

„ _N-Nein natürlich nicht!“_

Schüchterte ihn ein Kind gerade wirklich ein? Reiß dich zusammen Spencer!

„ _Ich meine nur: Die ganzen Informationen die dir dein Gehirn gibt, wenn du draußen bist, die Fakten, Spekulationen und Hintergründe … Bekommst du davon nicht auch Kopfschmerzen? Bei mir ist das nämlich so und ich wollte mal wissen ob das bei anderen die genauso … na ja du weißt schon … genauso sind wie wir auch so ist. Allerdings konnte ich ja niemanden fragen und … aber Tabletten dagegen will ich auch nicht nehmen, es ist nämlich noch nicht ganz erwiesen, ob …“_

_Er hielt inne. Sein Gegner, der ihm gegenüber saß, bedachte ihn nur mit einem gelangweilten Blick._

„ _Nein ich leide nicht unter Kopfschmerzen Dr. Reid, zudem war ich nie sonderlich viel draußen, daher kann ich Ihnen auf Ihre Frage keine ganz genaue Antwort geben.“_

_Er griff nun ebenfalls nach einem Bauern und schlug damit einen Bauer von Reid. Mit einer lässigen Bewegung stellte er die leuchtende weiße Spielfigur neben das Spielbrett._

 

Dr. Arthur Luce wohnte in einem Penthouse in Mitten von Manhatten.

Die Wohnung war mit hauptsächlich hochwertigen weißen Möbel ausgestattet und ein teurer heller Parkettboden erstreckte sich über den gesamten Boden.

Insgesamt gab es fünf Räume (wobei die Küche in das Wohnzimmer integriert war) und zwei Badezimmer.

Wenn man die Tür öffnete trat man direkt in ein hell tapeziertes Wohnzimmer mit einem Esstisch, einer Couch und Sesseln. An der Linke Seite erhellte ein riesiges Fenster den Raum, welches erstaunlicher Weise allerdings nicht bis zum Boden reichte, sondern eine Fensterbank besaß.

Rechts ging es in einen kleinen Flur. Direkt geradeaus befand sich das Gästebadezimmer, links das normale Bad und Mr. Luces Arbeits- sowie Schlafzimmer. Auch ein kleines „Büro“ für Connor war dort eingerichtet worden. Rechts gab es nur noch Connors Schlafzimmer.

Einige Polizisten tummelten sich in dem riesigen Appartement, schossen Tatortfotos oder sammelten andere Spuren.

Auch Blake und Reid sahen sich am Tatort um.

„Luce muss mehr Geld haben als ich ihm zugetraut hätte, um ein solches Penthouse zu besitzen. Bodyguards, Kameras … auf Sicherheit hat er also doch geachtet.“

Sie schoben sich an einem Officer vorbei, der gerade einen der Bodyguards befragte und gingen in Richtung Tisch, wo Luce bewusstlos aufgefunden worden war.

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht würde ich mich gerne in Blues Zimmer umsehen.“

Blake sah ihren jüngeren Kollegen überrascht an, Reid hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Nein, nein, geh ruhig! Ich werde mir Luces Zimmer vornehmen.“

Er nickte und machte sich auf den Weg zu Connors kleinem Arbeitszimmer.

Das Erste was ihm auffiel war, dass die Wände in einem zarten himmelblau gestrichen waren. Auf dem Parkettboden lag ein flauschiger ebenfalls blauer Teppich und der Rest des Raumes bestand aus einem Schreibtisch und Regalen mit Büchern und Ordnern.

Es sah tatsächlich aus wie ein Büro.

Reid ließ seinen Blick kurz durch den kompletten Raum schweifen, ehe auf den Schreibtisch zuging und den PC hoch fuhr.

Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken Garcia über die Internetaktivitäten von Conner zu fragen, doch er wollte sich erst einmal allein über diesen Jungen informieren.

Der PC war mittlerweile hochgefahren und fragte ihn nun nach einem Passwort.

Verdammt, daran hatte er nicht gedacht. Rasch sah er sich um, doch Blake schien noch in Luces Schlafzimmer beschäftigt zu sein.

Rein theoretisch könnte Connor alles als Passwort genommen haben, doch Reid wusste es besser.

Er versuchte es mit 'Schach', 'Bill Gates' und weiteren Physik- und Mathematikbegriffen in den verschiedensten Schreibweisen. Der Computer verweigerte ihm weiterhin den Zugriff. Reid starrte an die blaue Wand.

Entweder hatte der Jungen ein äußerst kompliziertes Passwort genommen, oder etwas so simples, dass man im ersten Moment nicht darauf kam, da es zu leicht war.

Aber _so_ leicht konnte es doch auch nicht sein …

Langsam tippte er 'Blue' ein. Sofort verschwand der Anmeldebildschirm und der Desktop baute sich auf.

Reid überflog kurz die verschiedenen Ordner und klickte dann auf das Internet-Symbol, von dort aus öffnete er die Chronik. Rasch scrollte er runter und sein Gehirn merkte sich rasant die verschiedenen Webseitennamen.

Matheforen, Schachwettbewerbsseiten, unzählige Artikel von Professoren und … Reid stockte und klickte die Seite an. Er wurde auf die Homepage einer Universität weitergeleitet und dort blickte er auf eine eigene Physikdissertation.

Der Junge hatte seine Arbeit gelesen?

Der Junge hatte seine Arbeit gelesen.

Oh Gott, der Junge hatte seine Arbeit gelesen!

Er wechselte zurück zur Chronik und suchte nach der Seite die Connor danach angeklickt hatte: Es war eine Google-Suche nach 'Dr. Spencer Reid'.

Reid gab nun selber hastig seinen Namen in der Suchmaschine ein und las aufmerksam die Treffer.

Es waren ein paar Verlinkungen zu weiteren Universitäten bezüglich seiner Doktor- und Bachelorarbeiten dabei und Auszüge aus Artikeln von Zeitungen über die BAU. Nichts was ihn als einen Trottel darstellte und in irgendeiner Weise peinlich war.

Warum machte sich überhaupt Gedanken darüber? Der Junge ist entführt worden und es war doch eigentlich egal was Connor von ihm hielt!

Eigentlich …

„Was gefunden?“

Blakes Stimme erschreckte ihn so sehr, dass er beinahe den Bildschirm umgeworfen hätte, auch wenn er nichts Schlimmes getan hatte.

„Ähh … i-ich habe mir gerade seine Internetchronik angesehen, ich habe nichts interessantes oder etwas was uns weiterhelfen könnte gefunden.“

„Schade. Allerdings wäre es auch relativ unwahrscheinlich gewesen, wenn er mit seinem Entführer gechattet hätte.“

Sie lächelte belustigt und erwartete wohl, dass er mit lachte. Er rang sich ein Lächeln ab, obwohl er sich durch ihre Worte nutzlos fühlte.

„Na komm, vielleicht haben Hotch und JJ etwas interessantes heraus gefunden.“

 


	4. Springer

„ _Ich fand ihre Physikdissertation eigentlich recht interessant. Es gab ein paar Stellen, die man vielleicht besser hätte schreiben können, aber den Professoren fällt so etwas sowieso nicht mehr auf.“_

_Blue wartete ab, bis Reid einen seiner Bauern schlug während sein Blick hochkonzentriert über das Spielfeld huschte._

„ _Ich habe mich danach ein wenig über Ihr Team informiert.“_

_Er griff ebenfalls nach einem Bauern und zog ihn ein Feld weiter nach vorne._

„ _Von den Qualifikationen her scheint es ja gar nicht so schlecht zu sein, doch es weist dennoch … einige Fehler auf.“_

_Reid vergaß vor Verwirrung seinen Zug auszuführen. Blue hatte sich über sein Team informiert? Warum das?_

„ _In der Zeitung werden sie immer als Helden beschrieben. 'Die Besten auf ihrem Gebiet', 'Erfolgreichste FBI-Abteilung'. Doch dabei sind sie nur ein Haufen zusammengewürfelter Personen, die nicht großartig miteinander etwas zu tun haben.“_

_Reid erwachte aus seiner Starre, der Junge wagte es tatsächlich seine Familie anzugreifen!_

„ _Und wie kommst du darauf? Als Außenstehender kannst du das schließlich nicht so gut einschätzen.“_

_Der junge Profiler setzte einen seiner Läufer drei Felder nach vorn. Blue schien über seine Aussage gekränkt zu sein, er hatte die Augenbrauen verärgert zusammen gezogen und durchbohrte Reid mit seinen dunkelblauen Augen._

„ _Sie sollten nicht mein Wissen anzweifeln Doktor Reid. Ich weiß nämlich viel mehr, als Sie denken.“_

_Sein Blick flog über das Spielfeld und dabei schien er abzuwägen, was er als nächstes tun sollte._

„ _Aber woher willst du dann das Wissen haben, dass meine Teamkollegen und ich noch Fehler machen?“_

_Die Frage schwebte einen Moment lang im Raum, ehe Blue mit wohl bedachten Worten antwortete:_

„ _Nehmen wir beispielsweise Ihre Kollegin Jennifer Jareau. Alle preisen Sie immer, wie sie mit den Medien so gut umgehen kann, wie sie mit Charme Verbrecher fängt“, er machte eine kurze Pause und hob einen seiner schwarzen Springer hoch, „Dabei ist sie genau wie dieser Springer. In dem was sie macht ist sie gut, aber eben auch nur dort, verstehen Sie?“_

_Blue hob fragend die Augenbrauen und sah zu seinem Gegner, den Springer immer noch in der Hand. Reid hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt, das nahm Blue zum Anlass, seine Erklärung näher zu erläutern._

„ _Was die Medien angeht ist sie wirklich eine der Besten. Sie besitzt die nötige Ruhe und Erfahrenheit. Doch ansonsten ist sie blind, besonders seitdem sie ihren Sohn hat. Sie sieht eine Kinderleiche und ihr Kopf ist leer, bis auf die Tatsache den Mörder zu finden … und das macht sie schnell nachlässig und kopflos.“_

_Und noch während er dies sagte, schlug er mit dem Springer Reids Läufer._

 

Der angebliche Anruf von Blue an seinen Vater war natürlich ein Fake gewesen.

Ein böser Scherz des Entführers den Vater in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Man hatte nur ein statisches Rauschen am anderen Ende der Leitung gehört.

JJ nippte seufzend an ihrem Kaffee, während sie auf Garcias Antwort wartete, ob sie den Anruf zurückverfolgen konnte.

Hotch und Morgan waren in die Gerichtsmedizin gefahren, um etwas über ihre toten Opfer heraus zu finden. Blake und Reid befanden sich immer noch am Tatort.

„Hat Garcia sich schon gemeldet?“

Rossi nahm auf dem Stuhl neben ihr Platz. Die örtlichen Polizisten hatten ihnen einen Konferenzraum zur Verfügung gestellt.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein aber ich schätze, dass mit einem Wegwerf-Handy telefoniert wurde das mittlerweile schon irgendwo im Müll liegt.“

Gerade als sie den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte betraten Blake und Reid den Raum.

„Etwas Neues vom Tatort?“, fragte Rossi sofort.

Blake schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Der Entführer hat sich zwar gewaltsam Zugriff zur Wohnung verschafft, aber es gab weder Fingerabdrücke noch sonstige Spuren. Wusste der Vater irgendetwas?“

JJ verneinte.

„Leider nicht, aber unser Täter hat bei ihm angerufen. Garcia überprüft gerade woher der Anruf kam.“

„Was ist mit unseren anderen Opfern die vermisst werden?“, hakte Blake nach und stellte sich vor die Magnettafel, an der sie ihre Informationen sammelten, „Wussten deren Angehörige etwas?“

Diesmal war Rossi derjenige, der den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, die Opfer waren von heute auf morgen einfach weg.“

Reid runzelte die Stirn und kniff nachdenklich die Augen zusammen.

„Dann ändert unser UnSub langsam sein Verhalten“, murmelte er, „Connor verschwand nicht von heute auf morgen, sondern wurde mitten am Tag im Beisein seines Vaters entführt.“

Rossi erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und stellte sich nun ebenfalls an die Tafeln.

„Er hat recht. Außerdem sind die anderen Opfer relativ unscheinbar. Eine Hobby-Sportlerin, ein zweitklassiger Lehrer einer Mittelschule, ein Malerlehrling, eine arbeitslose Sängerin und eine verarmte Mutter. Und jetzt plötzlich der super schlaue Sohn eines reichen und bekannten Richters? Was sollen diese Opfer alle miteinander haben?“

Eine kurze Stille entstand in der sie alle über Rossis Frage nachdachten.

„Vielleicht sammelt er sie“, ergriff Blake dann das Wort, „Ein Lehrer, eine Mutter … das sind alles verschiedene Personen. Möglicherweise sammelt er sie wie Trophäen.“

„Das würde dann allerdings keinen Sinn ergeben“, widersprach ihr Reid, „Wenn ich der Entführer wäre, warum entführe ich dann eine Sportlerin nur um sie dann umzubringen und einen Sportler zu nehmen.“

JJ seufzte tief und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich frage mich eher, warum Garcia immer noch nicht angerufen hat. _So_ lange kann das doch auch nicht dauern!“

Genau in diesem Moment klingelte ihr Handy. Sofort nahm JJ ab und stellte das Gespräch auf Lautsprecher.

„Ich habe eine schlechte Nachricht und eine von der ich nicht sagen kann, ob das gut oder schlecht ist.“

„Erzähl Garcia“, bat Blake und setzte sich zu JJ an den Konferenztisch.

„Also, leider konnte ich den Anruf nicht zurück verfolgen. Er kam von einem Wegwerf-Handy, dessen Signal mittlerweile nicht mehr aufzutreiben ist. Auch aus dem Rauschen konnte ich keine Daten entnehmen, die uns irgendwie weiter helfen könnten.“

JJ biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das waren ganz schlechte Neuigkeiten! Sie mussten diesen armen Jungen unbedingt finden!

„Okay und was noch?“, fragte sie ruhig.

„Allerdings habe ich kapp nach deinem Anruf eine E-Mail erhalten … von Connor. Da ich jedoch nichts so richtig damit anzufangen weiß, dachte ich unser Wunderkind könnte uns weiter helfen.“

Reid trat näher an den Tisch auf dem das Handy lag heran.

„Ja?“

„Genius, ich zweifle deine Genialität nicht an, aber vielleicht solltest du dir in diesem Fall einen Zettel und einen Stift bereit legen.“

Reid ging hinüber zu einer freien Tafel und nahm sich einen der Stifte. Garcia nannte ihm eine Reihe von Zahlen, eigentlich nur Nullen und Einsen in verschiedenen Reihenfolgen.

Schließlich stand an der Tafel:

 

0100110001110101011001010110011101101110011001010110010

 

Reids Augen huschten einen Moment lang über die Zahlen, ehe er sie in kleine Gruppen einteilte:

 

01001100 01110101 01100101 01100111 01101110 01100101 01110010

 

Als nächstes schrieb er unter die Zahlengruppen Buchstaben.

Luegner war letztendlich dort zu lesen.

„Das ist ein Binärcode für Computer, jede Zahlenfolge steht für einen Buchstaben. Aus diesen entsteht das Wort 'Lügner'.“

JJ sah ihn misstrauisch an, Reid fasste sich bei solchen Erklärungen doch sonst nicht so kurz …

„Jetzt stellt sich nur noch die Frage wen Connor als Lügner bezeichnet“, murmelte Rossi.

„Und warum er seine Chance auf Rettung mit einer solchen Nachricht verschwendet“, ergänzte Blake.

Reid starrte weiterhin nachdenklich auf die Zahlen und biss sich dabei auf die Unterlippe.

 


	5. Turm

_Reid versuchte das Spiel einzuschätzen._

_Er selbst spielte nicht schlecht, nicht zu offensiv allerdings auch nicht zu defensiv, er ließ sich gerne alles offen._

_Blues Tatik konnte er noch nicht erahnen. Manchmal führte der Junge einfach willkürliche Züge aus, mit denen Reid nicht gerechnet hatte … und das machte ihn zu dem schwierigsten Gegner gegen den Reid je spielen musste._

_Selbst Gideons Strategie hatte er irgendwann durchschaut und danach war es ein Leichtes seinen ehemaligen Kollegen matt zu setzten._

_Doch gegen Blue fühlte es sich so an, als ob er gegen sich selbst spielen würde._

„ _Fühlen Sie sich nicht manchmal so, als wären Sie die einzige vernünftige Person in Ihrem Umfeld? Als wären Sie der Einzige, der alles versteht?“_

_Der Doktor zog einen Springer wieder ein Feld nach hinten und antwortete dann:_

„ _Nein eigentlich nicht. In unserem Team hat jeder sein eigenes Gebiet und wir ergänzen uns gegenseitig, wenn wir etwas nicht wissen. Und auch ich verstehe einige Dinge nicht.“_

_Dabei lief er ein wenig rot an und wich Blues amüsiertem Blick nervös aus._

„ _Aber stellen Sie sich einmal vor: Sie könnten schon lange berühmt sein! Mit ihrem Wissen hätten Sie die anderen Mathematiker schon um Längen geschlagen … Oder warum haben Sie kein Buch geschrieben? Ihr Kollege ist damit doch auch sehr erfolgreich geworden.“_

_Ungnädiger Weise führte Blue diesmal keinen Zug aus. Er wollte nicht, dass der Doktor sich mit seiner Strategie ablenkte, er wollte eine ehrliche und gute Antwort._

_Reid knetete unruhig seine Hände und sah seinem Gegenüber immer noch nicht in die Augen. Was sollte er darauf sagen? Diese Frage hatte er sich auch schon oft genug gestellt. Er hatte darüber auch schon mit Emily geredet, allerdings war er damals zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass die BAU seine Bestimmung war._

_Doch seit dem hatte er insgeheim öfters darüber nachgedacht. Hätte er mehr aus sich machen können?_

„ _Es geht mir nicht darum berühmt zu werden“, erwiderte Reid schließlich, „Ich freue mich für Dave, dass er es geschafft hat, aber für mich wäre so ein Leben nichts. Bei der BAU kann ich etwas bewirken, ich kann diese Welt ein klein wenig sicherer machen und das ist für mich das Einzige was zählt.“_

_Blue zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und setzten nun einen Springer gefährlich in die Nähe von Reids Dame._

„ _Keiner würde so sein wollen wie David Rossi.“_

_Reid riss überrascht die Augen auf und starrte ihn an._

„ _Wie bitte?“_

„ _Ich meine, wer will schon ein hoffnungsloser Autor von mittelklassigen bis schlechten Büchern sein? Genau wie ihre Kollegin Jennifer Jareau ist auch er in seinem Verhalten sehr eingeschränkt. Er sieht manchmal einfach nicht die offensichtlichsten Dinge. Durch seine Erfahrung ist er zwar viel beweglicher als die meisten Anderen, aber auch er hat Schwächen. Er ist wie ein Turm, nach vorne, hinten und zur Seite ist er gut, doch was die Diagonalen angeht tappt er im Dunkeln.“_

 

Rossi hob überrascht die Augenbrauen.

„Oh, ich bin geschmeichelt, der Junge hat alle meine Bücher gelesen!“

Sie hatten sämtliche Sachen von Connor ins Departement bringen lassen. Er war ihr letztes Opfer und damit die frischeste Spur.

„Wundert mich bei Dir ehrlich gesagt nicht“, erwiderte Blake, die ebenfalls gerade einen Bücherstapel durchging.

Rossi schlug neugierig das Buch auf und erstarrte. Die gesamten Seitenränder waren vollgekritzelt mit irgendwelchen Anmerkungen.

„Ihm scheint es allerdings nicht sehr gefallen zu haben.“

Reid hob den Kopf, er hatte interessiert in einem von Blues Schulheften gelesen.

„Er hat etwas reingeschrieben?“

„Nicht nur ein bisschen.“

Rossi hielt das Buch offen hoch, sodass seine beiden Kollegen sehen konnten, was Connor mit seinem Buch angestellt hatte. Blake sah äußerst überrascht aus.

„Wenn ich früher so etwas mit meinen Büchern gemacht hätte, hätte mir meine Eltern garantiert das Lesen verboten.“

„Was hat er denn so reingeschrieben?“; fragte Reid neugierig.

Rossi schlug wahllos eine Seite auf und versuchte die kleine Schrift zu entziffern.

„Irrtum“, las er vor, „Diese Theorie wurde schon 1986 von Thomas Gordon widerlegt. Falsch: Dies ist ein Widerspruch in sich. Auch ist ebenfalls ein Fehler: Solche Fälle werden überhaupt nicht von der BAU bearbeitet.“

„Wow, der Junge scheint dich allerdings nicht sehr zu mögen“, murmelte Blake.

Reid dagegen stand auf und trat an eine der Magnettafeln. Er ließ noch einmal gründlich seinen Blick darüber wandern. Ihm war gerade eine Idee gekommen, doch er wusste noch nicht ganz genau was diese zu bedeuten hatte.

Plötzlich leuchteten seine Augen auf und er drehte sich aufgeregt zu Blake und Rossi um.

„Hast Du etwas heraus gefunden?“, fragte Rossi interessiert und legte sein Buch beiseite.

„Ja, ich weiß jetzt warum unser UnSub so viele unterschiedliche Typen entführt!“

Er nahm die Bilder ihrer derzeit noch lebenden Opfer und klebte sie alle nebeneinander an eine freie Fläche.

„Unser Entführer stellt sich ein Team zusammen. Ein Sportler, ein Lehrer, eine Mutter … mit diesen unterschiedlichen Menschen versucht er sich ein eigenes, seiner Auffassung nach unschlagbares Team zu bilden. Die Leute, die er umbringt, waren wahrscheinlich nicht gut genug für sein Team. Deswegen hat er auch Connor entführt: Ihm fehlte sozusagen noch ein Genie im Team.“

„Das ergibt sogar Sinn, deshalb hat er also auch einen Lehrer getötet und sich dann einen Neuen 'geholt'. Der Andere passte nicht in sein Muster.“

Rossi legte die Stirn in Falten und musste einen Moment länger über den Vorschlag seines Teamkollegen nachdenken.

„Aber warum lässt er die Leute dann nicht einfach frei? Was bringt es ihm sie zu töten und sich damit zum Serienkiller zu machen?“

„Er ist ja damit dann kein richtiger Serienkiller …“, erklärte Blake, während sich Reid noch einmal nachdenklich der Tafel zuwendete, „Er genießt das Töten nicht und gibt sich dabei auch keine große Mühe. Er sieht es eher als eine Tat an, die getan werden muss weil sie notwendig ist. Wenn er sie freilassen würde, müsste er zudem Angst haben, dass seine Opfer zur Polizei gehen.“

„Vielleicht hat er auch –“

Reid wurde von Hotch unterbrochen, der mit schnellen Schritten in den Konferenzraum geeilt kam.

„Wir haben einen Verdächtigen.“

Rossi erhob sich und fragte überrascht:

„Was? Wen denn?“

„Einen gewissen Roy Adams. Er war an allen Tatorten von Polizisten gesichtet worden und außerdem scheint er auch für die Tatzeitpunkte nur ein schwammiges Alibi zu haben.“

„Hat Garcia den Anruf zurückverfolgen können?“, erkundigte sich Blake und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Nein leider nicht. Ich habe Morgan und JJ schon zu Adams Wohnung geschickt ich dachte, dass wir uns sein Büro vornehmen. Er ist Steuerberater.“

Rossi und Blake folgten ihrem Chef aus dem Raum und ließen dabei einen verwirrten Reid zurück.

Was war denn jetzt mit seiner Theorie?

 


	6. Bauer

„ _Ihnen hat niemand zugehört, nicht wahr? Sie hatten eine so schöne Theorie und keiner hat Ihnen große Beachtung geschenkt.“_

_Blue strich sich eine pechschwarze Strähne aus dem Gesicht und fixierte mit seinen blauen Augen angespannt das Spielfeld. Während der Jüngere überlegte, nahm Reid sich endlich die Zeit ihn genauer zu mustern._

_Blue trug, seinem Spitznamen alle Ehre machend, ein dunkelblaues Shirt mit einer einfachen schwarzen Hose. Um seinen Hals baumelte eine Kette mit dem Ying-Yang-Symbol als Anhänger. Ein schwarzer und ein weißer Halbkreis mit jeweils einem schwarzen und weißen Punkt in der Mitte._

„ _Doktor Reid?“_

_Reid schreckte hoch und sah direkt in Blues ungeduldiges Gesicht._

„ _Erstens habe ich Ihnen gerade eine Frage gestellt und zweitens sind Sie am Zug.“_

_Der schwarzhaarige Junge hatte seine Dame ins Spiel gebracht, ziemlich spät wie Reid fand, und sie ein paar Felder schräg nach vorne gezogen._

„ _Wir hatten gerade einen neuen Ansatz an dem Fall, um meine Theorie haben wir uns ja später noch genügend gekümmert.“_

_Blue zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch._

„ _Sie wollen also keine Anerkennung für ihre Arbeit bekommen? Kein Wunder, dass sie zum FBI gegangen sind.“_

_Reid ließ diese Stichelei offen im Raum stehen und schlug stattdessen einen von Blues Springern. Der grinste überglücklich und schlug Reids Läufer sofort mit einem Bauern. Reid war entsetzt wie unkonzentriert er geworden war, diese Falle hätte jeder Amateur sehen können. Er musste Blue irgendwie ablenken._

_Während er sich seinen nächsten Zug überlegte, fragte er ganz nebenbei:_

„ _Du hast ja schon zwei Leute aus meinem Team analysiert. Möchtest du damit nicht weiter machen?“_

_Sein Gegenüber kaute auf seiner Unterlippe und sah zwischen Reid und dem Spielfeld hochkonzentriert hin und her._

Na komm, ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt. Du kannst genauso wenig wie ich widerstehen, darauf zu antworten.

„ _Zu welchen Ihrer Kollegen wollen Sie denn noch etwas hören?“, fragte Blue und legte dabei den Kopf schief._

_Reid dachte kurz nach, doch lange entscheiden brauchte er sich nicht._

„ _Derek Morgan.“_

_Während er dies sagte, zog er seine Dame gefährlich nahe zu Blues._

„ _Derek Morgan? Mal sehen …“, es war Blue anzusehen, wie sehr er diesen Moment genoss, „Er ist eigentlich ziemlich unbedeutend. Das Einzige worin er gut ist und wozu man ihn gebrauchen kann, ist den Weg frei zu machen. Er tritt doch normalerweise die Türen ein und läuft hinter Verdächtigen her?“_

_Reid musste schlucken, Blue hatte recht._

„ _Mag sein, dass er am Anfang auch ein paar nette Ideen hat, aber letztendlich ist er nur dazu da um ihnen anderen eine freie Bahn zu verschaffen. Er ist wie …“ Er ließ seinen Blick kurz über das Brett schweifen, „ … wie ein Bauer. Am Anfang können sie noch zwei Schritte gehen, doch danach nur noch einen. Sie sollen das Gröbste aus dem Weg schaffen. Genau wie ihr Derek Morgan, er kann sein Wissen einfach nicht einsetzen.“_

 

„Mr. Adams, FBI! Machen Sie die Tür auf!“

Keine Reaktion.

„Mr. Adams! FBI!“

Immer noch nichts.

Morgan drehte sich zum Leiter des SWAT-Teams um und nickte ihm zu. Dieser verstand und gab seinen Leuten ein Zeichen, sie sollten sich zu beiden Seiten der Tür verteilen. Während JJ sich links neben die Tür stellte, postierte Morgan sich rechts.

Sie hob die Waffe zum Zeichen, dass sie bereit war und Morgan lehnte sich mit der Schulter gegen die Tür.

_Eins, zwei, drei._

Er warf sich mit seinem gesamten Gewicht gegen die Tür und das einfache, verrostete Schloss gab direkt nach.

Sofort strömte die SWAT-Einheit in die Wohnung, schon tönte aus allen Richtungen ein 'Gesichert!' oder 'Sauber!'. Schließlich zerrte einer der Polizisten einen reichlich verwirrten Roy Adams aus seinem Schlafzimmer. Die braunen kurzen Haare zerzaust und nur mit einem T-Shirt und einer Boxershorts bekleidet, hatte es ganz den Anschein, als ob ihr Tatverdächtiger ein Nickerchen gemacht hätte.

Eingeschüchtert sah er sich in seiner kleinen herunter gekommenen Wohnung um, die wegen der vielen Polizisten gerammelt voll war.

„Was … was …“

„Mr. Adams?“

Adams Augen fanden Morgan, der auf ihn zu kam.

„SSA Morgan, FBI. Würden Sie uns bitte auf's Revier begleiten? Wir haben einige Fragen an Sie.“

Langsam schien wieder Leben in den etwas in die Jahre gekommenen Steuerberater zu kommen.

„Was?! Ich … Ich habe doch überhaupt nichts getan!“

„Mr. Adams“, JJ trat von der Seite an ihn heran, „Sie sind Tatverdächtiger in einem Serienkiller-Fall. Sie sollten …“

Weiter kam sie nicht, da Adams sich wohl in die Enge getrieben fühlte und dies mit einem Wutausbruch überspielte:

„Serienkiller!? Ich bin doch kein Serienkiller! Ich habe noch nie, nie jemanden ermordet! Dazu wäre auch gar nicht fähig! Was bilden Sie sich eigentlich ein, hier einfach aufzukreuzen, meine Wohnung zu demolieren und mich des Mordes anzuklagen!? Überhöhte Polizeigewalt ist das!“

„Wissen Sie was überhöhte Polizeigewalt ist?“

Morgan trat äußerst genervt auf ihn zu, drehte ihm die Arme auf den Rücken und fesselte seine Handgelenke mit Handschellen.

„Mr. Adams, Sie sind festgenommen. Sie haben das Recht zu schweigen“, Morgan führte ihn aus der Wohnung, „Alles was Sie sagen kann und wird vor Gericht gegen Sie verwendet werden. Sie haben das Recht auf einen Anwalt. Können Sie sich keinen leisten, wird Ihnen die Stadt einen stellen …“

 

„Er war es nicht!?“

Morgan starrte seinen Vorgesetzten fassungslos an. Das ganze Theater nur um dann doch vollkommen daneben zu liegen?

Gemeinsam mit Hotch stand er im Zuschauerbereich und hinter dem Spiegelfenster saß Roy Adams und blickte wütend umher.

„Nein, sein Motiv ist nicht erkennbar. Er war zwar an allen Tatorten, aber wahrscheinlich aus anderen Gründen. Allerdings hätte er keinen Grund sich ein Team zusammenzustellen und nach einander die Leute auszusortieren …“

„Und warum haben wir ihn dann überhaupt festgenommen?“, fragte Morgan scharf, immerhin war der Befehl dazu von Hoch gekommen.

Sein Gegenüber seufzte und sah kurz zu Adams durch die Glasscheibe.

„Einer der Streifenpolizisten hat uns einen Tipp gegeben. Er schien sich sehr sicher zu sein …“

Morgan entgleisten sämtliche Gesichtszüge. Seit wann hörte Hotch denn auf einfache Streifenpolizisten? Wann war Hotch so leichtsinnig geworden, solche Fehler zu machen?

„Ich weiß, was du jetzt denkst“, setzte sein Vorgesetzter an und straffte die Schultern, „Wir haben einen Fehler gemacht, aber das ist nicht schlimm. Wir werden diesen Kerl trotzdem fassen und Mr. Luces Sohn sowie die anderen Gefangenen da raus holen.“

Der Dunkelhäutige konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Sie waren in Adams' Wohnung eingedrungen, hatten ihn festgenommen nur damit sich herausstellte, dass er es noch nicht einmal ansatzweise gewesen war? Morgan konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sie einmal so daneben gelegen hatten …

„Und was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte er resigniert.

Hotch warf einen weiteren kurzen Blick zu Adams.

„Er weiß definitiv nichts über diese Morde. Wir werden ihn gehen lassen und noch einmal von vorne anfangen müssen. Ich habe Reid damit beauftragt ein Geographisches Profil zu erstellen. Ansonsten müssen wir uns alle Beweise noch einmal vornehmen. Möglicherweise haben wir irgendetwas übersehen … Ich möchte dich bitten, dich noch einmal mit Garcia in Verbindung zu setzten. Unsere Opfer müssen einfach irgendetwas miteinander zu tun gehabt haben.“

Mit diesen Worten zog Hotch an ihm vorbei und ließ Morgan allein im Zuschauerraum stehen. Hinter der Spiegelscheibe trat ein Polizist in den Verhörraum und erklärte dem immer noch verärgerten Mr. Adams, dass er nun gehen könnte.

Morgans Handy klingelte.

Er zog es aus der Hosentasche und sah auf das Display. Garcia.

„Was ist los, Baby Girl?“

„Ich habe supergute Neuigkeiten!“

„Ach wirklich?“

„Ja, du ahnst gar nicht was ich gerade herausgefunden habe …“

 


	7. Läufer

_Blue pustete sich eine pechschwarze Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und schlug lässig mit seiner Dame Reids zweiten Springer. Der junge Doktor schnappte sich direkt einen seiner Läufer und schlug Blues ungeschützten Turm._

„ _Ich habe gehört Ihre Mutter hat Schizophrenie“, schnitt Blue ein neues Thema an und knirschte mit den Zähnen._

_Reid erwiderte darauf nichts. Auf ein solches Thema, hatte Hotch ihm eingeschärft, sollte er sich nicht einlassen. Blue wollte so nur einen empfindlichen Punkt treffen, um ihn unkonzentrierter zu machen._

_Den Mund zu einem geraden Strich zusammengepresst, begutachtete er weiterhin das Spielfeld._

„ _Da haben Sie bestimmt Angst auch an Schizophrenie zu erkranken?“_

_Am liebsten hätte Reid laut_ 'Ja, verdammt und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe!' _geschrien, doch er hielt sich angespannt zurück. Blue sah ihn überrascht an und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Die Yin-Yang-Kette um seinen Hals baumelte hin und her._

_Reid biss sich wütend auf die Lippe. Blue saß am längeren Hebel._

_Der Profiler hatte den letzten Zug ausgeführt, Blue war also dran. Da sie allerdings ohne Uhr spielten, hatte der Junge alle Zeit der Welt auf Reids Zug zu kontern._

_Er musste irgendwie das Thema wechseln, irgendwie._

„ _Warum machst du das überhaupt?“, fragte Reid plötzlich, vollkommen aus dem Zusammenhang._

„ _Wie bitte?“_

_Blue hob eine Augenbraue und riss die dunkelblauen Augen etwas weiter auf._

„ _Warum hast du dich auf das alles überhaupt eingelassen? Warum bist du bei Kallik geblieben? Weshalb bist du nicht abgehauen? Und … warum spielst du gegen mich?“_

_Stille trat ein._

_Blue verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte den BAU-Agent wie eine Katze ihre Beute. Doch Reid wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis er eine Antwort erhalten würde. Blue hatte bisher noch nie eine Gelegenheit verpasst sich zu rechtfertigen. Doch diesmal blieb der Sohn des Richters auf unfassbare Weise standhaft._

_Er verengte die Augen lediglich zu Schlitzen und fauchte dann:_

„ _Wissen Sie eigentlich was passiert, wenn einer von uns dieses Podest verlässt?“_

_Reid war verwirrt. Worauf wollte er hinaus?_

_Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf._

„ _Wissen Sie, ich würde gerne mit der Analyse ihres Teams weiter machen.“_

_Reid starrte ihn verdutzt an, als Blue plötzlich seinen Springer nahm und ein paar Felder weiter setzte. Irgendwie kam es dem jungen Doktor so vor, als hätten sie die letzten Minuten komplett aneinander vorbei geredet._

„ _Wie wäre es zum Beispiel mit ihrer Kollegin Doktor Alex Blake? Sie ist ziemlich einfach gestrickt und eine Erklärung zu ihrem Verhalten dauert nicht so lange“, Blue räusperte sich und schlug die Beine übereinander, „Sie ist eigentlich das Gegenteil zu ihrem Kollegen David Rossi. Sie sieht eher das Unscheinbare und blickt auch mal hinter die Kulissen des Offensichtlichen. Doch leider verstrickt sie sich oft in wirre Theorien und Möglichkeiten. Agent Blake darf nicht immer allzu kompliziert denken …“_

_Er hob einen seiner schwarzen Läufer in die Luft._

„ _Sie ist wie ein Läufer. Geradeaus und zur Seite kann sie nicht gehen, dafür aber wie selbstverständlich diagonal.“_

 

„Ein Fingerabdruck?“

Alex Blake sah überrascht auf und Morgan nickte.

„Ja die Spurensicherung hat an unserem letzten Tatort in Mr. Luces Wohnung tatsächlich noch einen Fingerabdruck gefunden.“

Reid legte die Stirn in Falten, lehnte sich zurück und drehte einen Stift zwischen den Fingern.

„Das ist merkwürdig. Warum sollten sie den Abdruck erst jetzt finden?“

„Reid hat recht“, pflichtete JJ dem jungen Genie bei, „Irgendetwas ist an dieser Sache faul …“

„Das Labor war wohl ziemlich überlastet. Der Detective meinte, dass es mit der Auswertung von den Sachen aus Mr. Luces Wohnung gedauert hat“, erwiderte Morgan.

Hotch stand auf und unterbrach die Diskussion:

„Konnten sie mit dem Abdruck denn etwas anfangen?“

„Sie jagen ihn gerade durch sämtliche Systeme, aber auch das könnte sich eine Weile hinziehen. Allerdings hatte Garcia eine weitere Neuigkeit“, Morgan machte eine kurze dramatische Pause, „Sie konnte zwischen den Ablageorten und den vermeintlichen Entführungsorten einen Zusammenhang entdecken und das Gebiet einigermaßen eingrenzen.“

Er nahm sich einen Filzstift und kreiste das besagte Gebiet auf der Karte ein. Rossi stand dem ganzen skeptisch gegenüber.

„Wirklich viel hilft uns das jedoch nicht. Das ist immer hin noch so gut wie die halbe Stadt.“

„Vielleicht sollten wir auch mal anders denken“, Blake beugte sich vor und betrachtete die Tatortbilder auf den Tafeln, „Wozu will er eigentlich ein Team erstellen? Was hat er denn davon Leute aus verschiedensten Wohlstandskreisen zu 'sammeln' und ein Team zu erstellen? Hinter seinen Entführungen steckt überhaupt kein weiterer Sinn …“

„Für ihn allerdings schon. Und wenn wir nicht irgendetwas unternehmen wird er immer weiter machen, bis er irgendwann sein 'perfektes Team' hat.“

Hotch zog ernst die Augenbrauen zusammen. Ein nachdenkliches Schweigen legte sich über den Konferenzraum. Rossi hatte den Zeigefinger an die Unterlippe gelegt und starrte tief in Gedanken versunken an die Tafeln. JJ blätterte in Connors Akte herum und presste dabei die Lippen aufeinander. Morgan tigerte an der Wand auf und ab, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben. Blake grübelte über die komplett verschiedenen Opfertypen nach und sah dabei starr an die Wand gegenüber. Reid kaute mittlerweile auf dem Kugelschreiber herum und seine braunen Augen huschten von Tafel zu Tafel.

„Ich weiß was jetzt nicht ganz hinein passt.“

Blake stand auf und trat an eine der Magnettafeln, wo sie Bilder aller Entführungsopfer aufgehängt hatten.

„Von allen anderen 'Opfertypen', also der Lehrerin, dem Sportler und so weiter, hat er sich ein zweites 'Exemplar' geholt. Er hat sowohl den Lehrer, als auch den Sportler ersetzt …“

„ … der Einzige bei dem er das nicht gemacht hat ist Connor“, führte Reid ihren Gedanken zu Ende.

„Genau. Das 'Genie' seines Team hat er noch nicht gewechselt. Entweder ist er mit Connor vollkommen zufrieden, was allerdings nicht zu seinem vorherigen Verhalten passen würde, da die beiden Sportler beispielsweise auf einer Stufe sind, oder er möchte mit Connors Hilfe an ein besseres Genie heran kommen.“

Automatisch lagen mehrere Blicke auf Reid, doch dieser schien davon nichts zu mitbekommen zu haben.

„Vielleicht hat er mit Connor auch etwas ganz anderes vor“, Reid stand nun ebenfalls auf, „Er könnte leicht von Mr. Luce Lösegeld verlangen, dass Richter …“

„Keine Abschweifungen Reid, versuche dich kurz zu fassen“, ermahnte ihn Hotch.

„In Ordnung. Es gab jedoch weder bei den anderen Entführungen noch bei unseren Mordopfern eine Lösegeldforderung. Es wird ihm also nicht darum gehen viel Geld zu machen. Allerdings scheint er auch nicht große Freude daran zu haben seine Opfer umzubringen oder zu quälen. Blake hat recht, wir müssen uns zuerst fragen, weshalb er überhaupt Leute entführt.“

Ein Handyklingeln riss sie alle aus ihren Überlegungen. Hotch nahm ab, in der Auffassung es wäre Garcia.

„Aaron Hotchner …“

Abrupt drehte er sich um, das Handy an die Brust gedrückt und flüsterte:

„Er ist es.“

 

 

 

Blue wusste schon lange nicht mehr wo er war.

Nachdem er vor einigen Stunden in einem kalkweißen Raum aufgewacht war, hatte sich so viel geändert, dass sein durch den heftigen Schlag leicht angeschlagenes Gehirn nicht schnell genug hinterher kam.

Das Einzige was er mit Sicherheit wusste war, dass er in einer Limousine saß. Augen sowie Hände verbunden und ihm gegenüber saß sein Entführer. Er spürte dessen interessierte Blicke auf sich. Wie lange sie schon fuhren wusste Blue nicht. Vielleicht erst eine Viertelstunde, vielleicht auch schon mehrere Stunden.

Man hatte ihn auf den Rücksitz der Limousine gesetzte, die Augen und Hände mit einem Tuch und Handschellen verbunden und ihn angewiesen die Klappe zu halten. Seitdem hatte Blue sein Gehirn in eine Art Trance Zustand geschickt. Er saß nur still vor sich hin und dachte nicht wirklich über irgendetwas nach.

Bis sein Entführer eingestiegen war. Oder wie seine Handlanger ihn nannten, der 'Boss'.

„Also.“

Die plötzliche Unterbrechung der Stille durch die tiefe dunkle Stimme ließ Blue zusammenzucken.

„Es gibt eine harte und eine weniger harte Tour.“

Der Wagen stoppte. Blue versuchte Laute aus ihrer Umgebung zu hören, doch die Scheiben waren nicht nur blickdicht, sondern auch ungewöhnlich schalldämpfend.

„Ich werde dir gleich ein Angebot machen. Es ist deine einzige Chance hier heraus zu kommen. Wenn du dem Angebot zustimmst, wird nicht passieren.“

Der Kerl war ganz klar ein Raucher. Blue hörte das charakteristische heisere Kratzen einer Raucherlunge bei ihm heraus. Wenn der Typ tatsächlich regelmäßig rauchte, dann standen seine Chancen

 

_7-Mal_

 

höher an Lungenkrebs zu erkranken als bei Blue, der noch nie eine Zigarette geraucht hatte.

„Wenn du mein Angebot allerdings ablehnst, sehe ich keine andere Möglichkeit, als dir ein bisschen Manieren bei zu bringen. Haben wir uns verstanden?“

Blue nickte.

„Also, ich möchte, dass du Schach spielst. Gegen einen FBI-Agent.“

Das war alles? Er sollte nur Schach spielen? Blue hielt inne. Seine Chancen hier heil wieder heraus zu kommen standen gleich null. Das hatte er David Rossis Buch entnommen. Sein Entführer würde ihn sowieso töten. Ob jetzt oder nach dem Spiel war doch eigentlich egal.

„Nein.“

„Nein? Du weigerst dich?“

Blue reckte das Kinn, er hatte keine Angst vor diesem Kerl. Wenn er ihn jetzt erschoss war das nicht schlimm. Sterben an sich war nicht schlimm, der Weg dahin war meistens das Grausamste.

„Na gut, Kleiner. Ich habe dich gewarnt. Wir werden jetzt aussteigen und ich werde dir die die Augenbinde abnehmen … wir werden dann ja sehen was passiert.“

Blue hörte wie der Chauffeur ausstieg, dann vernahm er wieder die Stimme des 'Boss':

„Ich werde dir auch die Handschellen abnehmen, aber dir die Ohren zu halten also erschrecke dich bitte nicht.“

Blue hörte wie die Handschellen gelöst wurden und spürte dann, wie ihm zwei große Hände tatsächlich die Ohren zu hielten.

Was sollte das Ganze, war das ein dummer Scherz? Dachte der Kerl tatsächlich er könnte ihn damit quälen, in dem er ihm alle Sinne nahm?

Jemand nahm seine Hand und half ihm auszusteigen. Nun drangen durch die Hände gedämpfte Stimmen, Straßenverkehrsgeräusche und Sirenen. Wo waren sie?

Dann wurde ihm die Augenbinde abgenommen. Er musste angesichts der vielen grellen Lichter blinzeln, doch seine Augen gewöhnten sich relativ schnell an die neue Umgebung.

Das war der Times Square …

 

_Brodway … Seventh Avenue …_ _Sony … Vogue … 1980 …_

 

Sein Gehirn lieferte ihm in Sekundenschnelle sämtliche Informationen, was seine Kopfschmerzen nur noch verschlimmerte, doch es war noch auszuhalten … bis der Boss seine Hände wegnahm.

Hunderte von Geräuschen prasselten auf ihn ein. Telefonate, Sirenen, Verkehrslärm, Gesprächsfetzen …

… und zu alldem gab ihm sein Gehirn sofort sämtliche Daten und Informationen.

 

_1989, 2001, World Trade Center, Chance 1:6, 4.576 Minuten, 48, Hauptstadt Accra …_

 

Er presste sich nun selbst verzweifelt die Hände auf die Ohren. Blue bemerkte gar nicht wie er auf die Knie fiel, die Augen fest zusammen kniff und 'Nein, nein, nein! Hört auf! Seid leise!' schrie. Einige Leute drehten sich verwundert zu ihm um, doch keiner kam ihm zu Hilfe.

 

_78 Jahre, drei Teile, 65 Stunden, 1.209 Tote, 1945 gegründet, Nil, J.R.R. Tolkien …_

 

Er fing an zu weinen. Augenblicklich wünschte er sich blind und taub zu sein. Doch der Strom in seinem Gehirn ließ nicht nach. Jedes Mal wenn er versuchte die Berge an Informationen zu verdrängen, schrie sein Gehirn protestierend auf. Er spürte nicht mehr, wie ihn jemand unter den Armen packte und hoch hob.

Und ganz plötzlich hörte alles auf.

Keine Geräusche, keine leuchtenden Farben.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung … schsch … es ist ja alles gut …“

Jemand zog ihn in eine Umarmung, Blue krallte sich verzweifelt an ihn und schluchzte gegen ein nach Zigaretten riechendes Hemd. Sein Gehirn war überlastet. Bestialische Kopfschmerzen pochten durch seinen Kopf und ihm war ganz schwindelig.

Jetzt konnte er seinen Vater verstehen, warum er ihn kaum nach draußen gelassen hatte … da draußen war es schrecklich.

„Bleibe bei mir und nehme das Angebot an …“, hauchte ihm der Boss mit seiner tiefen beruhigenden Stimme ins Ohr, „ … und ich werde dir zeigen, wie du damit umgehen kannst …“

 


	8. Dame

_Das Spiel war für sie beide mittlerweile ziemlich kniffelig geworden._

_Sie brauchten immer mehr Überlegungszeit und spielten ihre Züge nun defensiver. Beide spürten, dass das Spiel nicht mehr allzu lange dauern würde. Allerdings war es noch relativ ausgeglichen. Reid konnte seinen kleinen Rückschlag schnell wieder einholen und Blue ging nicht mehr so große Risiken ein, sondern schien zu überlegen, wie er Reid davon abhalten konnte seinen König matt zu setzten._

„ _Warum hat Kallik nicht selbst angerufen? Warum hat er dich damit beauftragt?“_

_Blue lachte auf und zog seinen Läufer ein paar Felder neben seinen Turm. Reid beobachtete ihn dabei, ehe er sich seinen verbliebenen Springer nahm und ihn einige Felder weiter links wieder absetzte._

„ _Ich weiß es nicht. Möglicherweise wollte er Sie damit ärgern oder er glaubte Sie würden ihn für einen Betrüger halten, wenn er vorgibt mich entführt zu haben.“_

_Das klang tatsächlich einleuchtend. Es riefen oft Leute bei ihnen an, die angaben ein Serienkiller zu sein oder jemanden entführt zu haben nur um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen._

„ _Warum bist du bei Kallik geblieben?“, fragte Reid als nächstes, „Du hättest weglaufen können. Wir haben es überprüft, du warst ganz allein an der Telefonzelle. Kallik hat dich nicht überwacht, du hättest fliehen können … oder deinen Vater besuchen können.“_

„ _Meinen Vater?“_

_Blue starrte Reid feindselig aus seinen blauen Augen an. Das matte Licht der Tischlampe ließ sie aufleuchten._

„ _Mein Vater, der mich jahrelang zu Hause eingesperrt hat? Der mich noch nicht einmal zu lange am Fenster haben wollte?“, Blue schnaubte verächtlich, doch es wirkte geschauspielert, „Der Boss hat mit gezeigt wie ich mit dem Wissen … mit meinem Gehirn umgehen kann. Er hat mir gezeigt, wie ich das alles verarbeite und mein Vater? Den hat das alles nicht interessiert. Oh ja, der Sohn des großen Richters Luce ist hochbegabt! Was für eine tolle Werbung!“_

_Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, fuhr sich aufgebracht mit den Händen durch die Haare und holte tief Luft. Reid nestelte unter dem Tisch mit den Manschetten seines Hemdes herum. Da war also ein wunder Punkt und anscheinend konnte Blue seine Wut nicht gut unterdrücken. Er neigte trotz seiner beherrschten Kühle doch schnell zu Wutausbrüchen. Reid musste ihn nur weit genug provozieren. Nicht so viel, dass Blue ihn anschrie und unkontrollierbar wurde, aber gerade so weit, dass er sich ein wenig hineinsteigerte und seine Konzentration nach ließ. Endlich sah Reid eine Chance an den Jungen heran zu kommen. Der Profiler ihn ihm jubelte._

„ _Wollen Sie eigentlich wissen, wie ich den Rest ihres Teams sehe? Drei Ihrer Kollegen habe ich immerhin noch nicht analysiert.“_

_Blue schien sich wieder beruhigt zu haben und lächelte Reid wieder überlegen an, dieser nickte. Der schwarzhaarige Junge durfte sich noch für einen Moment auf sicherem Terrain bewegen._

„ _Da hätten wir beispielsweise noch ihren Vorgesetzten, den ernsten, undurchschaubaren und gefühllosen Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. Sie alle meinen ihn zu kennen, doch dabei hat er mehr Macht als sie alle denken. Er weiß alles, er kann alles und im Gegensatz zu ihnen anderen setzt er seine Machtposition regelmäßig aus, sie merken es nur nicht. Er ist wie eine Dame, sowohl diagonal, als auch nach vorne, hinten und zur Seite kann ihn niemand stoppen. Die Dame ist mit das wichtigste Element beim Schach und bei ihren Fällen ist es Special Agent Hotchner.“_

_Und noch während er dies sagte, schlug er mit seiner schwarzen Dame Reids weiße._

 

Ruhig stand Hotch neben einer der Magnettafeln, dass Handy in der einen, einen Stift für die Tafel in der anderen Hand.

„Ich soll Ihnen etwas ausrichten“, Connor klang vollkommen gelassen und schien nicht im mindesten verängstigt zu sein, „Sie sollen gut zu hören und es an ihre Agents weitergeben.“

„Darf ich dich nicht auf Lautsprecher stellen?“

Hotch musste Zeit schinden. Morgan hing am anderen Ende der Leitung ebenfalls am Telefon, er hatte Garcia damit beauftragt den Anruf zurückzuverfolgen.

„Nein das sollen Sie nicht. Als erstes sollen ich Ihnen sagen, dass Sie noch eine Chance haben die Leute zu retten die entführt wurden.“

_Forderungen_ schrieb Hotch auf die Tafel, damit die anderen ihm folgen konnten.

„In Ordnung. Ich nehme mal an, dass du uns sagen wirst, welche Chance wir noch haben? Oder müssen wir dies selbst heraus finden, Connor?“

„Blue“, entgegnete Connor sofort und klang dabei verärgert, „Nennen Sie mich bitte Blue.“

„Okay, Blue.“

„Ja, er wird Ihnen sagen welche Chance Sie noch haben. Doch davor soll ich Ihnen noch etwas erklären. Der Boss wird Ihnen ein einmaliges Angebot machen, es ist nicht widerrufbar und wenn Sie dem Handel einmal zugestimmt haben, können Sie es auch nicht wieder rückgängig machen. Haben Sie das verstanden Agent Hotchner?“

Hotch sah unruhig zu Morgan, doch der schüttelte den Kopf. Garcia schien noch etwas mehr Zeit zu brauchen.

„Ja das habe ich verstanden.“

Es klickte und rauschte in der Leitung, dann kehrte eine kurze Stille ein und im nächsten Moment ertönte eine deutlich tiefere Stimme, als die von Blue:

„Seien Sie gegrüßt Agent Hotchner. Es freut mich endlich mit Ihnen sprechen zu können. Immerhin beobachte ich Sie und ihr Team schon seit Jahren.“

Hotch lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Jemand beobachtete sie und das schon seit Jahren?

„Seit Jahren? Warum denn?“

„Oh, dass sind private Gründe. Ich wollte lediglich sehen, was am FBI angeblich so überragend sein soll … aber na ja … Ich hätte nun eine kleine Bitte an sie.“

Hotchs Hand schwebte schreib bereit über der Tafel, den Stift fest in der Hand. Im Hintergrund konnte er Morgan fluchen hören.

„Es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn Sie entweder ihr Team aus dem Raum bitten oder aber Sie gehen in einen leeren Raum. Sie brauchen nicht alles für ihr Team mitzuschreiben, dass können Sie ihnen auch später erzählen.“

Dem Profiler gefror das Blut in den Adern und er drehte sich sofort um, um die Decke nach Kameras ab zu suchen. Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Der Kerl kannte sie alle ziemlich gut und hatte richtig gemutmaßt oder er beobachtete sie jetzt gerade.

„Gut, ich werde in einen anderen Raum gehen.“

Die anderen sahen ihn verwirrt an und Rossi machte Anstalten ihm zu folgen, doch Hotch bedeutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung zu bleiben wo er war. Der FBI-Agent ging in den nächstbesten freien Raum, die Herrentoilette.

„Ich bin jetzt allein“, seine Stimme hallte unangenehm durch den gefliesten Raum.

„Sehr gut, sehr gut. Ich mache Ihnen nun ein einmaliges Angebot Agent Hotchner. Wie Blue Ihnen schon erklärt hat, ist dieses Angebot einmalig. Ich hoffe das ist Ihnen bewusst.“

Hotch knirschte mit den Zähnen. Dieser Kerl zog die Sache immer weiter in die Länge, wahrscheinlich um ganz deutlich anzuzeigen, dass er der Boss in diesem Spiel war.

„Ihr klügster Agent gegen mein schlauestes Mitglied, in einem Schachspiel. Gewinnen Sie, werde ich ab sofort keine weiteren Morde mehr begehen und auch keine unschuldigen Opfer mehr entführen. Gewinne ich … bekomme ich alles.“

 

„Und was hat er gesagt?“

JJ sprang sofort von ihrem Stuhl auf, als Hotch zurück in den Konferenzraum trat. Dieser stellte sich an das Kopfende des Tisches und ließ seinen Blick nachdenklich über sein Team schweifen. Sein klügster Agent … musste er darüber wirklich nachdenken?

„Er hat mir ein Angebot gemacht. Ein Angebot mit dem wir diese Morde mehr oder weniger sofort stoppen können.“

Seine Kollegen sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. Hotch holte tief Luft ehe er fortfuhr:

„Er möchte, dass einer von uns gegen einen von seinen Leuten in einem Spiel antritt. Sollten wir gewinnen hört er mit dem Morden auf, doch sollte er gewinnen … dann sollen wir ihm alles geben was er will.“

Daraufhin herrschte Stille im Raum. Blake und JJ tauschten nervöse Blicke, Morgan ballte verärgert die Hände zu Fäusten, Reid runzelte die Stirn und Rossi wandte sich an Hotch:

„Wie sollen wir denn darauf vertrauen, dass er mit dem Morden aufhört? Er könnte doch trotzdem einfach weitermachen.“

„Wir können ihm nicht trauen“, erwiderte sein Vorgesetzter ernst, „Allerdings haben wir sonst nichts. Kein Profil, keine Beweise, keine Verdächtigen. Dieses Spiel ist das Einzige mit dem wir noch eine Chance hätten. Selbst wenn er das Morden nicht beendet, gewinnen wir vielleicht durch das Spiel neue Anhaltspunkte.“

„Ihr geht davon aus, dass wir das Spiel gewinnen“, warf Blake ein, „Was ist wenn wir verlieren? Dann müssen wir dem Typen alles geben was er verlangt? Er wird dann sehr wahrscheinlich fliehen und wir werden ihn nie bekommen. Das Risiko ist viel zu hoch.“

Morgan lief unruhig an der Wand auf und ab und schien so seiner Wut über das Angebot Platz machen zu wollen.

„Was ist das denn für ein Spiel?“, fragte der Dunkelhäutige dann, „Ist es eher etwas körperliches oder etwas mit Logik?“

„Es ist ein Schachspiel.“

Alle erstarrten. Reid hob die Augenbrauen und kippelte mit seinem Stuhl ein wenig nach hinten.

„Dann werde ich gegen ihn spielen.“

„Das wirst du ganz sicher nicht!“, warf JJ sofort ein und ihre Stimme hörte sich mehr als besorgt an, „Haben wir nicht noch eine andere Möglichkeit?“

Hotch schüttelte den Kopf. Er wünschte es gäbe noch etwas anderes was sie tun könnten, doch im Moment schien dieses Schachspiel ihre einzige Chance zu sein an den Kerl heran zu kommen.

„Könnten nicht auch Hotch oder Rossi spielen?“, fragte Morgan, „Oder was ist mit dir Alex?“

„Vergiss es“, wehrte Blake sofort ab, „Ich kann nie im Leben so gut spielen wie Reid.“

Rossi war aufgestanden und neben Hotch getreten, während die anderen auf Reid einredeten sich unter gar keinen Umständen auf das Spiel einzulassen.

„Aaron, das können wir nicht machen. Sie werden Spencer seine Waffe abnehmen und du weißt was beim letzten Mal passiert ist, als wir ihn allein losgeschickt haben.“

„Maeves Tod war nicht seine Schuld“, verteidigte Hotch das jüngste Teammitglied, „außerdem war das eine vollkommen andere Situation. Wir haben keine andere Wahl, Dave. Er ist der Einzige der eine Chance hat zu gewinnen. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich gegen Connor spielen wird. Keiner von uns hätte einen reelle Chance gegen einen hochintelligenten Jungen, der nie in seinem Leben etwas anderes getan hat als Schach zu spielen und Mathematikrätsel zu lösen.“

„Was ist mit Jason?“

Hotch verzog ein wenig das Gesicht. Natürlich hatte er auch schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt den ehemaligen Profiler zu kontaktieren. Immerhin hatte Gideon Reid so gut wie alle seine Tricks gezeigt und er war zudem auch viel erfahrener als ihr Genie.

„Darüber habe ich auch schon nachgedacht doch er wird nein sagen. Er wollte sich vollkommen aus dem Dienst zurückziehen und das hat er auch getan. Spencer wird das schon hinbekommen. Dave, wir müssen ihm vertrauen.“

 

„Special Agent Hotchner? Hier ist Dr. Walton, ich rufe Sie an, weil wir einen kleinen Zwischenfall mit Mr. Luce hatten.“

Hotch setzte sich seufzend auf einen der Stühle um den Konferenztisch. Die anderen waren schon unterwegs. Rossi und Blake bereiteten Reid mental auf das Schachspiel vor, während Morgan mit Garcia telefonierte, ob es eine unauffällige Möglichkeit gab Reid ohne Verkabelung zu überwachen. JJ saß wachsam neben dem Telefon und wartete auf eine neue Nachricht bezüglich Ort und Zeit des Spiels.

„Was ist passiert?“

„Es ist so, dass Mr. Luce einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten hat. Der ganze Stress um seinen Sohn scheint ihn zu sehr aufgeregt zu haben.“

Hotch atmete tief durch, nicht auch noch das. Mr. Luces Reaktion konnte er sehr gut nachvollziehen, wenn er sich vorstellte, dass Jack … Er schüttelte die düsteren Gedanken ab und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Stimme der Ärztin am Telefon.

„Ich weiß, es steht mir eigentlich nicht zu so etwas zu fragen“, fuhr sie fort, „Aber ich denke es würde Mr. Luce durchaus beruhigen einen Agent zu sehen, der ihm zeigt, dass noch nach seinem Sohn gesucht wird. Er ist wirklich sehr aufgeregt und besorgt.“

„Ja, natürlich ich werde mich auf den Weg machen.“

„Ich danke Ihnen Agent Hotchner.“

Er konnte ein Lächeln aus ihren Worten heraus hören. Sie legte auf und Hotch brauchte einen kurzen Moment um seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Reid würde an dem Schachspiel teilnehmen … Connor würde sehr wahrscheinlich sein Gegner sein … er musste Mr. Luce im Krankenhaus besuchen …

Er sah aus dem Fenster nach draußen. Es war schon dunkel, dann warf er einen Blick durch die Glaswand auf sein Team. Sie waren alle erschöpft und mit den Nerven am Ende. Schwerfällig erhob sich der Profiler und trat in das Großraumbüro des New Yorker Police Departements.

„Wir machen Schluss für heute“, verkündete er.

 


	9. König

_Die Sache wurde für Reid nun brenzlig. Ohne seine Dame fehlte ihm eine wichtige Figur und seine zurechtgelegte Taktik hatte er kurzfristig über Bord werfen müssen und nun war er dabei sich einen neuen Notfallplan zu überlegen._

_Blues Blick lag ruhig auf ihm und die blauen Augen beobachteten jede seiner Bewegungen. Reid fühlte sich urplötzlich wie ein Tier im Zoo, dass so lange angestarrt wurde bis es sich irgendwie bewegte._

_Das junge Genie holte tief Luft. Einen Plan hatte er noch … Blue ebenfalls unter Druck zu setzten._

„ _Ich habe eine Frage an dich. Das hat mich schon die ganze Zeit gewundert.“_

_Er legte eine kurze Pause ein und musterte sein Gegenüber. Blues Augen hatten sich verengt, als er angefangen hatte zu sprechen und Spencer wusste automatisch, dass er sich mittlerweile auf sehr dünnem Eis befand._

„ _Warum bestehst du so darauf Blue statt Connor genannt zu werden? Es scheint für dich viel mehr, als nur ein einfacher Spitzname zu sein …“_

_Blue verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und seine blassen Lippen bildeten nun nur noch einen geraden Strich. Er schien von seinem kleinen Wutausbruch immer noch gereizt zu sein._

_Gerade als es so aussah, als würde er Reid antworten, schloss er die Augen und wandte sich von dem Profiler ab. Reid legte die Stirn in Falten und setzte einen seiner verbliebenen Bauern ein weiteres Feld nach vorne._

_Interessant. Neben Wut und Kühlheit zeigte Blue plötzlich auch andere Gefühle. Er wirkte auf einmal nämlich sehr … bedrückt. Anscheinend hatte Spencer einen weiteren Punkt gefunden, um ein wenig Herr über Blues Stimmung zu sein._

„ _Das verstehen Sie nicht.“_

_Reid zuckte zusammen, als Blues klare Worte durch den Raum hallten. Er hatte nicht mehr mit einer Antwort gerechnet._

„ _Sie verstehen so etwas einfach nicht. Noch nicht einmal mit ihrem 187 IQ – Gehirn. Es gibt einfach bestimmte Dinge, die nicht jeder nachvollziehen kann. Die nur man selbst versteht und die nur für einen selbst Sinn ergeben und so bald man sie jemandem anderen erzählt, hören sie sich unwichtig und nichtig an. Es gibt Dinge die für einen selbst sehr wichtig oder unschätzbar wertvoll sind, worüber andere wahrscheinlich nur lachen würden.“_

_Blues Wangen röteten sich und er sprach die Worte immer heftiger aus._

„ _Sie verstehen sowieso nichts mehr. Sie sind taub, blind und vollkommen abgestumpft. Sie hätten aus sich so viel mehr machen können, Sie hätten für diese Welt viel mehr tun können. Und was haben Sie getan? Sie sind zur BAU gegangen und sind damit in ihren eigenen Käfig hinein gelaufen, genau wie jetzt auch. Wissen Sie was passiert, wenn einer von uns dieses Podest verlässt, bevor das Spiel beendet ist? Es explodiert.“_

_Blue grinste und in seinen Augen lag nun ein beunruhigendes Funkeln._

„ _Sie sind genau wie der König, Doktor Reid. Sie könnten so viel Macht besitzen, doch alle anderen bremsen Sie aus und machen Sie zu einer unbrauchbaren Figur, die sich nur wenige Schritte bewegen kann, wenn die Gefahr droht, dass Sie matt gesetzt werden. Aber darauf warten doch eigentlich nur alle, nicht wahr? Alle warten nur darauf, dass Sie matt gesetzt werden. Denn dann ist das Spiel vorbei.“_

_Und er stellte seine Dame ein Feld weiter._

„ _Schach, Doktor Reid.“_

 

„Mr. Luce? Sie haben Besuch?“

Langsam trat Hotch in das Krankenzimmer ein und bewegte sich auf das Bett zu. Der Richter öffnete blinzelnd die Augen und schaffte es träge den Kopf zu heben.

„Wer sind Sie?“

„Agent Hotchner vom FBI, erinnern Sie sich?“

Hotchs Stimme war ruhig und sanft. Die Schwester hatte ihm erklärt, da Mr. Luce schon wieder Gefahr gelaufen war sich wieder zu sehr aufzuregen, hatten sie ihm ein Beruhigungsmittel verabreicht.

Tatsächlich sah der Richter alles andere als gut aus. Unter seinen Augen lagen große dunkle Augenringe und er war fast so blass, wie das Kissen unter ihm.

„Haben, haben Sie meinen Sohn gefunden?“

Mit einem hoffnungsvollen Funkeln in den Augen, versuchte Mr. Luce sich aufzusetzen. Hotch setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben seinem Bett und seufzte.

„Es tut mir leid, Mr. Luce, aber wir konnten Ihren Sohn leider noch nicht finden.“

Mr. Luce ließ sich erschöpft wieder ins Bett fallen und starrte mit einem traurigen Blick an die strahlend weiße Decke des Zimmers.

Hotch sah ihn mitleidig an, er konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen wie sehr der Richter gerade litt. Auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus hatte er kurz überlegt Blues Vater von dem Schachspiel zu erzählen, doch hielt er es letztendlich nicht für eine sehr gute Idee. Es würde Mr. Luce nur zu sehr aufregen.

„Haben Sie Kinder?“

„Ja, ich habe auch einen Sohn.“

Mr. Luce nickte und schloss die Augen.

„Dann verstehen Sie meine Situation ja sehr gut. Es … jedes Mal wenn ich die Augen schließe, sehe ich jegliche Augenblicke vor mir in denen … in denen ich mich mit Blue gestritten habe. Ich … ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich erinnere mich nur noch an die schlechten Momente und da … da ist mir aufgefallen, dass es viel mehr schlechte Momente gab, als gute und … und ich … ich frage mich, nein ich glaube, dass ich alles hätte besser machen können und …“

„Mr. Luce, bleiben Sie ruhig“, Hotch' Stimme war immer noch ruhig, „Wir werden Ihren Sohn finden. Es ist ganz normal, dass Sie sich Vorwürfe machen, aber das brauchen Sie überhaupt nicht. Niemand hätte eine solche Situation vorher sehen können und niemand hätte erst recht nicht etwas dagegen tun können.“

Mr. Luce öffnete wieder die Augen und wandte nun den Kopf zu Hotch. Er sah mehr als müde aus und seine Augen war trüb.

„Ich … ich habe noch einmal nachgedacht. Sollte es in irgendeiner Form von Nöten sein, gibt es etwas mit dem Sie Blue sofort auf Ihre Seite bringen können. Er wird Ihnen umgehend folgen, Sie müssen es ihm nur gut … verkaufen.“

Hotch beugte sich auf seinem Stuhl nach vorne.

„Ich weiß, dass das schwer für Sie sein muss, aber wir können alle Informationen gebrauchen.“

Mr. Luce nickte und atmete tief durch, ehe er fort fuhr:

„Also, Sie müssen einfach nur …“

 

„Leute, ich habe eine Idee!“

Der nächste Morgen war angebrochen und die Profiler hatten sich schon früh im Departement versammelt. Etwas Neues vom ihrem Entführer gab es noch nicht, genau wie von Blue.

Wieder im Konferenzraum hatten sie sich alle um den Tisch gestellt, Morgans Handy lag auf dem Tisch und Garcias noch etwas müde klingende Stimme hallte durch den Raum.

„Ich habe noch einmal über den Fingerabdruck nachgedacht. Es gibt da jemanden bei AFIS, der mir noch einen Gefallen schuldet … ich dachte, ich könnte ihn mal fragen, ob er mehr aus dem Abdruck heraus bekommt.“

„Das wäre klasse, Baby Girl“, erwiderte Morgane erleichtert und lächelte.

Er legte auf und die anderem aus dem Team sahen sich unschlüssig an.

„Und was machen wir jetzt? Immerhin hat uns der Entführer keinerlei Anweisungen zu Zeit und Ort des Spiels gegeben“, murmelte JJ.

„Er wird sich bestimmt noch einmal melden“, erklärte Rossi, „Wahrscheinlich will er uns hinhalten und damit nervös machen.“

„Was ich immer noch nicht ganz verstehe ist, warum er uns überhaupt noch eine Chance gibt. Ich meine was hat er davon uns dieses Spiel an zu bieten? Wenn wir gewinnen, dann hat er sozusagen ein Eigentor geschossen. Was ist sein Grund dafür so etwas zu tun?“

Blake blickte fragend in die Runde.

„Es gibt nur zwei Möglchkeiten“, setzte Hotch zu einer Erklärung an, „Entweder er fühlt sich doch irgendwo schuldig und möchte so sich rechtfertigen, falls wir verlieren. Immer hin hat er uns dann sozusagen noch eine Chance gegeben, oder er möchte uns einfach noch weiter damit ärgern.“

Ein Handyklingeln riss sie aus ihren Überlegungen. Mit einem leichten Rotton auf den Wangen entschuldigte sich Reid, stand auf und verließ peinlich berührt den Raum. Er hatte auf dem Display gesehen, dass die Nummer vom Sanatorium seiner Mum stammte.

„Dr. Reid?“, meldete er sich.

Er hatte sich etwas abseits von dem lauten Trubel im Departement in einen leeren Gang gestellt.

„Kennen Sie die zu vermietenden Hallen in Richtung Hafen, Dr. Reid?“

Sofort gefror dem jungen Doktor sämtliches Blut in den Adern. Das war definitiv einer der Ärzte seiner Mutter.

„Dr. Reid?“, ertönte die dunkle Stimme erneut am anderen Ende der Leitung, „Sind Sie noch da?“

Reid schluckte und umkrallte mit zitternden Händen das Telefon.

„Ja.“

„Gut, ich rufe Sie an um Ihnen die weiteren Anweisungen für das Schachspiel zu geben. Als Erstes würde ich Sie bitten, dass, wann immer jemand in Hörweite ist, Sie tun als würden Sie mit Ihrer Mutter telefonieren.“

Reid sah sich nach allen Seiten um, doch niemand schenkte ihm in irgendeiner Weise Beachtung.

„In Ordnung.“

„Sehr gut. Meine nächste Bitte besteht darin, dass Sie das Departement verlassen. Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben. Ihren Kollegen wir nichts geschehen, aber es wirkt authentischer. Immerhin reden Sie mit ihrer aufgewühlten Mutter und da möchten Sie doch mehr Privatsphäre haben.“

Reid warf einen Blick auf Hotch und die anderen im Konferenzraum und machte sich dann langsam auf den Weg zum Treppenhaus. Dabei nuschelte er immer wieder „Ist okay, Mum.“, „Nein ich verstehe das schon.“ und „Alles wird gut.“ vor sich hin. Erst als er draußen vor dem Departement stand, sprach Blues Entführer weiter:

„Bisher haben Sie alle Aufgaben mit Bravur gemeistert, Dr. Reid. Als nächstes nehmen Sie sich ein Taxi …“

 

Beunruhigt sah JJ sich um und suchte mit den Augen das Großraumbüro nach Reid ab.

„Wo ist Spence denn hingegangen?“

Morgan sah auf und begann nun ebenfalls den Raum nach dem Doktor abzusuchen, zuckte letztendlich allerdings nur mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht ist er mal für kleine Genies.“

„Gerade noch stand er dahinten und hat telefoniert …“, beharrte die blonde Profilerin weiter.

Ihr Instinkt sagte ihr, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

„Was, wenn ihn der Entführer kontaktiert hat?“

„Das glaube ich nicht“, warf Blake ein, „Dann wäre Spencer doch sicher wieder direkt zu uns gekommen.“

„Irgendetwas ist hier trotzdem faul …“

 

 

[Erklärung für „Schach“: Schach, ist die Vorstufe von Schachmatt. Der König kann noch wenige Felder gehen, um sich aus der unmittelbaren Gefahrenzone heraus zu bewegen. Schachmatt ist ein Spiel dann, wenn der König keinen Schritt mehr gehen kann, ohne von einer anderen Figur geschlagen zu werden.]

 


	10. Spieler

_Irgendwie hatte Reid es geschafft sich aus dem „Schach“ herauszuwinden und der kurze Vorteil den Blue gehabt hatte, war wieder verschwunden._

_Augenblicklich fragte sich der junge Agent wie lange sie wohl noch spielen würden. Langsam aber sicher näherten sie sich dem Ende, das spürten sie beide._

_Nur noch wenige Figuren befanden sich auf dem Spielfeld und sie brauchten beide immer länger, um ihren nächsten Zug zu machen._

_Eine erdrückende Stille hatte sich über die Szene gelegt. Reid wusste kein Thema mehr über das er hätte reden können und Blue schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Doch das Schweigen machte es nicht besser, ganz im Gegenteil es ließ die Stimmung noch weiter in den Keller rutschen._

_Reid knete unruhig die Hände, während er auf Blues nächsten Zug wartete. Dieser spielte mit der Yin-Yang-Kette um seinen Hals und sah missmutig auf das Brett. Auch ihm schien der Verlauf des Spieles überhaupt nicht zu passen._

_Letztendlich nahm er einen seiner Springer und setzte ihn zwei Felder nach vorne. Die berechnenden blauen Augen blieben noch einen Moment an der Figur hängen, ehe er sie los ließ und die Hand wieder zurück nahm._

_Reid fragte sich wie dieses Spiel wohl enden würde._

_Würde Kallik Blue und die anderen tatsächlich freilassen, wenn er gewann?_

_Was würde danach passieren?_

_Kallik würde sich doch bestimmt nicht von selbst stellen, oder?_

_Reid nahm einen Turm und zog ihn einige Felder zur Seite._

„ _Mir fällt gerade auf, dass ich eines Ihrer Teammitglieder vergessen habe.“_

_Natürlich war es Blue nicht gerade erst aufgefallen, er hatte die ganze Zeit auf den passenden Moment gewartet es anzusprechen._

„ _Es ist nämlich nicht so, dass Agent Hotchner das wichtigste und machtvollste Mitglied in Ihrer Gruppe ist“, seine Stimme war kalt und hallte noch weiter durch den Raum, „Es gibt jemanden in Ihrem Team, der weitaus mehr Macht besitzt, als sie alle glauben.“_

_Blue machte eine kurze, dramatische Pause und genoss Reids verwirrten Blick._

„ _Ihre technische Analystin Penelope Garcia besitzt mehr Macht, als alle ahnen. Sie könnte ihnen vollkommen falsche Informationen geben und sie zu komplett falschen Orten schicken. Sie glauben ihr alle blind, doch Garcia kann sie alle auch direkt ins Verderben führen. Und ihre Kollegen sind alle so naiv und haben dies noch nicht bemerkt. Ms. Garcia hat alle Fäden in der Hand, sie ist wie der Spieler der das Schachspiel spielt. Er kann die Figuren dazu bringen, alles zu tun.“_

 

Beunruhigt trommelte Penelope Garcia mit ihren Fingern auf der Schreibtischplatte.

Morgan hatte ihr natürlich von den Plänen des Entführers berichtet und ihr gefiel die ganze Sache überhaupt nicht. Wie konnte der Kerl es immerhin wagen eines ihrer Familienmitglieder in Gefahr zu bringen?

Und wie um Himmelswillen konnten die anderen auf die irrsinnige Idee kommen, dem Vorschlag auch noch zu zu stimmen?

Sie meinte zu sterben vor Besorgnis und nahm einen Schluck Tee.

Manchmal verfluchte sie es an den PC gefesselt zu sein und nicht ins Geschehen eingreifen zu können. Wäre sie jetzt gerade in New York hätte sie Reid niemals gehen lassen. Da hätten Morgan und die anderen sie wahrscheinlich erschießen müssen.

Das Telefon klingelte und sie nahm sofort ab.

„Bitte sagt mir, dass ihr Genius nicht losgeschickt habt um an diesem blöden Spiel teilzunehmen!“

Penelope konnte jemanden am anderen Ende seufzen hören und vernahm dann JJs betrübte Stimme:

„Wir haben Spence gar nicht losgeschickt … er ist freiwillig gegangen.“

Sämtliche Alarmglocken sprangen bei ihr an.

Ihr kleiner Einstein, da draußen? Ohne Begleitschutz? Allein?

Sie wusste, dass Reid es hasste bemuttert zu werden, doch um ihn machte sie sich jedes Mal ein Stückchen mehr Sorgen wenn es um gefährliche Einsätze ging. Er war doch nicht so sportlich und schießgeübt wie die anderen … was sich in einigen Situationen schon gezeigt hatte.

„Was meinst du damit, er ist freiwillig gegangen?“, Garcias Stimme rutschte ungewollt eine Oktave höher.

„Na ja, er hat einen Anruf bekommen und war dann plötzlich verschwunden. Deswegen rufe ich auch an. Kannst du vielleicht sein Handy orten?“

Garcia ließ die Finger über die Tasten fliegen, als sie eilig JJs Bitte nachkam. Nur wenige Minuten später sah sie auf ihrem Bildschirm auch schon den kleinen roten Punkt, der ihr Reids Standpunkt verriet. Zu ihrer Beunruhigung bewegte sich der Punkt stetig in eine Richtung.

„JJ, er scheint in Richtung Hafen zu fahren.“

„Okay, kannst Du auch auf seine letzten Anrufe zu greifen?“

„Das fragst du wirklich? Ich dachte wir kennen uns jetzt lange genug“, erwiderte Garcia und versuchte ihre alte 'Baby Girl' – Tonlage wieder zu finden.

Nach ein paar Tastenkombinationen flimmerte vor ihr eine Liste von allen Anrufen auf, die Reid in den letzten Wochen getätigt hatte. Sie sah ihre eigene Nummer, die von Morgan, Hotch', Blakes …

„Der letzte Anruf kam von einem Prepaid-Handy, allerdings hat es der Anrufer geschafft unter einer gefälschten Nummer anzurufen.“

„Und die wäre?“, JJ schien nervös zu sein.

„ … das Sanatorium in Las Vegas.“

„Das erklärt einiges. Er hat wohl gedacht einer der Ärzte ruft wegen seiner Mutter an. Danke Garcia, das hilft uns weiter!“

Und ehe die Technikerin etwas erwiedern konnte, hatte JJ schon aufgelegt.

 

Als das Telefon ein weiteres Mal klingelte, war es nicht JJ die sie anrief sondern Chris Walker, ihr Freund von AFIS der für sie den viel zu spät gefundenen Fingerabdruck aus Mr. Luces Wohnung untersuchen sollte.

„Hallo Penelope. Entschuldige das es so lange gedauert hat, aber bei uns ist ebenfalls die Hölle los. Wir hatten eine Mafiaschießerei, du kannst dir vorstellen was das an Arbeit bedeutet.“

Am liebsten hätte ihm Garcia das Wort abgeschnitten und ihn direkt nach dem Fingerabdruck gefragt, doch sie wusste, dass Chris so schnell gearbeitet hatte wie konnte und ihre hektische Art schnell falsch verstehen würde.

„Aber ich habe trotzdem noch etwas gefunden. Das beunruhigende ist nur, dass es einer von euren Leuten ist.“

„Was!?“

Die blonde Technikerin saß kerzengerade auf ihrem Stuhl und ihre Gedanken rasten. Hotch? Rossi? Morgan? … Reid selbst? Konnte einer von ihnen ein Serienkiller sein? … Nein niemals! Chris musste sich irren!

„Also ich meine damit, dass der Kerl sich mal beim FBI bewerben wollte, es allerdings nicht geschafft hatte. Er wurde von der FBI-Akademie abgelehnt, trotzdem wurden seine Fingerabdrücke im System registriert … die übliche Überprüfung bei der Aufnahme auf die Akademie … du verstehst?“

Garcia sackte vor Erleichterung wieder in sich zusammen und nahm zur Beruhigung einen großen Schluck ihres Tees. Diese AFIS-Mitarbeiter machten sie fertig.

„Und zu wem passt jetzt der Abdruck?“, hakte Garcia nach und setzte ich recherche bereit näher an ihren PC.

„Der PC hat als Namen einen gewissen George Kallik ausgespuckt. Ich habe ihn noch nicht weiter überprüft. Erstens weil ich keine Zeit dazu hatte und zweitens weil ich genau weiß, dass du darin viel besser bist als ich.“

Sie lachte, verabschiedete sich dann und legte auf. Währenddessen rasten ihre Finger über die Tastatur und nur wenige Minuten später hatte ihr PC sämtliche Informationen über George Kallik ausgespuckt.

_47 Jahre alt, kommt ursprünglich aus Russland, hatte sich sowohl bei der Army als auch bei den Marines und der Navy beworben, wurde von allen dreien und dem FBI wegen mutmaßlichem Besitz von Drogen abgelehnt …_

_war einige Jahre wegen schwerer Körperverletzung und Drogenkonsums im Gefängnis gewesen …_

Sie überflog einige Zeitungsartikel über ihn, ehe sie die Kurzwahltaste des Telefons drückte.

„Hast du etwas gefunden Garcia?“

„Oh ja, Hotch … Einiges.“

 

 


	11. Remis

_Reid wusste nicht wie viel Zeit nach dem letzten Zug vergangen war, doch er nahm an, dass sie beide schon eine ganze Weile regungslos dasaßen und Löcher in das Spielbrett starrten. Reid war am Zug und allmählich gingen ihm die Ideen aus. Schachspiele mit Gideon oder Blake waren ganz anders gewesen. Bei Gideon hatte er nie das Gefühl gehabt, dass dieser nicht mehr weiter wusste. Der ältere Agent hatte immer ein Pokerface aufgesetzt und Reid nie gezeigt, ob das Spiel schwer oder einfach für ihn war. Blake hingegen hatte ihre Emotionen immer direkt alle sehen lassen. Sie hatte jedes mal angefangen zu fluchen, weil Reid schon wieder gewann und ihr hatte man schnell angesehen, wenn das Spiel kompliziert für sie war._

_Blue war dagegen eine ganz andere Nummer._

_Der schwarzhaarige Junge starrte die ganze Zeit missmutig auf das Schachbrett. Reid hatte es geschafft in ein wenig in Ecke zu drängen und sich einen kleinen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Wie lange dieser allerdings anhalten würde, wusste er nicht._

_Bei Gideon hatte sich Reid immer gefühlt, als würde er gegen jemanden spielen der besser war als er selbst (was auch meistens der Fall war), bei Blake wusste er oft schon am Anfang, dass er gewinnen würde._

_Gegen Blue zu spielen fühlte sich dagegen an, als würde er gegen sich selbst spielen ... und das nicht gerade auf eine angenehme, fordernde Art und Weise._

_Für dieses Spiel jemals enden?_

_Wer von ihnen beiden würde gewinnen?_

_Reid sah beunruhigt an der Tischplatte vorbei auf die glatte Oberfläche des Podestes auf dem sie sich befanden. Es würde explodieren, wenn einer von ihnen beiden das Spiel vor dem Ende verließ, das hatte Blue zumindest behauptet. Doch wer gab Reid Garantie, dass das Podest nicht auch explodieren würde, wenn das Spiel vorbei war?_

_Und wenn keiner von ihnen gewann?_

_Der Gedanke durchzuckte ihn wie ein Stromschlag. Ja richtig ein Schachspiel konnte ja auch mit Remis, beziehungsweise Unentschieden enden ... Was wäre wenn einer von ihnen Remis vorschlug?_

_Es wäre auf jeden Fall ein reguläres Ende für ein Schachspiel._

_Er hob den Kopf und sah zu Blue. Woran dachte er wohl gerade?_

„ _Blue?“_

_Der Junge hob den Blick und sah Reid aus diesen furchtbar berechnenden blauen Augen an._

„ _Manchmal hat man einfach keine Wahl. Manchmal entwickelt sich das Leben einfach wie es ist. Du kannst nicht selbst entscheiden, ob du in eine Position kommst in der du viel Macht besitzt, oder in der du nur hin und her geschubst wirst. Du kannst es vielleicht beeinflussen, aber selbst entscheiden wirst du es nie. Glaubst du wirklich Garcia weiß was für eine Macht sie besitzt? Hotch wahrscheinlich schon, aber Garcia ganz sicher nicht. Und glaubst du wirklich, wenn sie es wüsste würde es sie interessieren? Sie ist ein Teil unseres Teams, unserer Familie und sie würde uns ganz sicher nie falsche Informationen geben. Genauso wenig wie Hotch seine Machtposition als Leiter unseres Teams ausnutzen würde. Es gibt nämlich Dinge im Leben die wichtiger sind, als Intelligenz oder Macht, Vertrauen und Freundschaft. Ich vertraue sowohl Garcia als auch Hotch, als auch allen anderen aus meinen Team.“_

_Blue zog nur die Stirn kraus und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Reid hob einen seiner Springer und setze ihn nach vorn._

„ _Schach.“_

 

Morgan trommelte unruhig mit den Fingern auf dem Lenkrad herum. Am liebsten hätte er das Blaulicht angemacht und wäre wie ein Irrer den Highway hinunter gerast. Doch Hotch hatte ihm beides strikt verboten. Sie durften kein Aufsehen erregen.

Nachdem Garcia ihnen die konkreten Koordinaten von Reids Aufenthaltsort durchgegeben hatte, waren sie alle sofort losgefahren.

Was hatte Reid sich nur dabei gedacht? Sie waren doch ein Team! Da konnte er doch nicht einfach auf eigene Faust Unternehmungen machen!

Morgan umkrallte nun das Lenkrad, so stark, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Wenn sie Reid finden würden, würde er ihn eigenhändig umbringen für seine Dummheit.

„Was gibt es Garcia?“

JJ saß neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz.

„Okay. Ja wir sind gleich da. Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir werden ihn schon wieder heil zurück bringen.“

Den Blick weiterhin starr auf die Straße gerichtet, fragte Morgan:

„Hat sie etwas neues?“

Doch seine blonde Kollegin schüttelte zu seiner Enttäuschung den Kopf. Mehr brauchte sie eigentlich nicht sagen. Was sollten sie denn jetzt nur machen? Reid hatte das Spiel wahrscheinlich schon angefangen und Kallik war bestimmt nicht so doof ihn einfach unbewacht, oder ohne irgendwelche Fallen zum Spielbrett zu schicken. Es war doch zum Haare raufen! Was sollten sie jetzt denn nur machen? Mit aller größter Wahrscheinlichkeit würde ihr kleines Genie sterben und sie konnten einfach nichts dagegen tun! Morgan hasste es hilflos zu sein und keinen anständigen Plan zu haben. Die „Hallen am Hafen“ die Garcia ihnen beschrieben hatte, waren riesig, es würde Stunden dauern dort einen kleinen Raum mit einem Schachbrett zu finden.

„Ich weiß was du jetzt gerade denkst, aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir werden ihn schon wieder gesund und munter daraus holen. Reid ist schlau und ...“

„Das Reid schlau ist wissen wir!“, fuhr Morgan sie an, „Die Frage hier ist eher, ist Connor schlauer oder nicht?“

JJ hob die hellen Augenbrauen und sah Morgan überrascht an. Er wusste, dass er zu weit gegangen war und nun eigentlich eine Entschuldigung angebracht gewesen wäre, doch dazu konnte er sich gerade einfach nicht überwinden. Die Sorge um ihr jüngstes Teammitglied zerrte ihm stark an den Nerven und JJ würde schon verstehen, dass es nicht so gemeint gewesen war.

Mit quietschenden Reifen hielt er vor der ersten größeren Lagerhalle und sprang aus dem Wagen. Die Tür knallte er hinter sich zu und sah sich dann eilig um. Dieser Teil des Hafens bestand lediglich aus mehreren gleich aussehenden Betongebäuden und asphaltierten Straßen, die sie miteinander verbanden. Sie würden Reid hier niemals finden, niemals … Er könnte in jeder dieser Hallen sitzen und um sein Leben spielen und JJ und Morgan würden zu spät kommen, um ihm zu helfen. Seine Kollegin war nun ebenfalls aus dem Wagen ausgestiegen und analysierte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen die Umgebung.

„Komm, fangen wir an die beiden zu suchen. Aber leise! Wir wollen immerhin kein Aufsehen erregen.“

Morgan knurrte seine Zustimmung und gemeinsam liefen die beiden Profiler auf das erste Gebäude, ein flacher, hässlicher Betonkasten, zu. Die Waffen waren gezückt, die Sinne geschärft. Sie postierten sich links und rechts von der Tür. Morgan holte tief Luft, ehe er sich mit einem Nicken JJs Rückendeckung sicherte und behutsam die Tür öffnete. Die beiden Profiler hielten angespannt die Luft an. Doch es passierte nichts. Keine Explosion, keine Rufe, keine Schüsse … Die Luft war rein. Gemeinsam betraten sie die Lagerhalle. Es war ein einziger gewaltiger, leerer Raum. Wortwörtlich eine Lagerhalle. Es handelte sich lediglich um einen überdachten Lagerplatz in dem wohl früher einmal von Schiffen entladene Waren gelagert wurden.

Sofort machte Morgan auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte durch die Tür wieder nach draußen. Er lief auf die nächste Halle zu und riss dort die Tür auf. Auch dieses Gebäude war leer.

„Morgan!“, rief JJ aus dem Hintergrund, doch er ignorierte sie.

Wenige hundert Meter weiter befand sich die nächste Lagerhalle. Auch bei dieser stieß der dunkelhäutige Profiler die Tür auf und sah hinein. Wieder nur ein leerer Betonraum ohne jeglichen Inhalt.

„Morgan! Warte!“  
Als er bei der vierten Halle angekommen war, schaffte es JJ irgendwie ihn wieder einzuholen. Energisch packte sie ihn am Arm und hinderte ihn daran auch diese Tür blindlings aufzureißen.

„Warte! Findest du es nicht merkwürdig, dass hier nichts ist? Keine Wachen, keine Überwachungskameras? Noch nicht einmal irgendwelche Autos? Ich glaube das hier ist nicht Kalliks Versteck. Der ist schon längst ausgeflogen. Wenn Reid und Blue tatsächlich bis zum bitteren Ende spielen, wird Kallik nicht so dumm sein und in der Nähe bleiben. Er weiß, dass wir unseren Kollegen suchen werden und wird sich nicht in die Gefahr begeben von uns geschnappt zu werden. Derek, er ist schon längst weg. Aber er wird definitiv vorgesorgt haben, falls Reid und Blue nicht nach seinen Regeln spielen …“  
Morgan starrte sie entsetzt an, als er verstand, worauf seine Kollegin hinaus wollte.

„Du … Du meinst ihm ist klar, dass keiner von ihnen das Spiel gewinnen wird? Er –“

„Vielleicht passt Reid doch nicht in sein Profil und du weißt was er mit solchen Leuten tut: Er tötet sie. Wenn Reid und Blue nicht mehr haben will, ist es ihm vollkommen egal wer von beiden gewinnt. Sie werden sowieso beide sterben.“

 


	12. Schachmatt

Reid war nervöser denn je.

Seit dem Schach mit seinem Springer hatte sich noch nicht viel getan. Sowohl Blue als auch er hatten jeweils einen Zug getätigt, doch an der Lage des Jungen hatte dies wenig verändert. Der Profiler schien es endlich geschafft zu haben ihn in die Ecke zu drängen. Blue fuhr sich mit beiden Händen gleichzeitig durch die dunklen Haare und atmete tief aus. Er war am Zug und schien gerade seine Möglichkeiten abzuschätzen. Viele besaß er nicht mehr. Seine blauen Augen huschten konzentriert über das Spielfeld und seit einigen Minuten hatte er kein Wort mehr gesagt. Reid nestelte am Saum seiner Weste herum und versuchte eine betont ruhige, gelassene Miene aufzusetzen. Dies gelang ihm nur bedingt.

Wenn es Reid gelang zu gewinnen, dann würde Blue, solang ihr Profil stimmte, sterben. Kallik suchte sich nur würdige Leute heraus und er würde Blue mit einer Niederlage in diesem Schachspiel als unwürdig ansehen. Der Junge würde demnach sterben. Und wenn Reid verlor? Dann stände sein Leben gewaltig auf der Kippe … und das seiner Kollegen höchstwahrscheinlich auch.

„Einer von uns beiden wird heute sterben, Dr. Reid“, sprach Blue Reids Gedanken laut aus und starrte immer noch auf das schwarz-weiß karierte Spielfeld.

„Und dagegen kann mich nichts tun?“

Blue machte ein Geräusch, welches irgendwo zwischen einem sarkastischen Schnauben und einem unterdrückten Lachen war, ehe er die Finger ans Kinn legte und sich auf die Unterlippe biss. Erst jetzt bekam der junge Profiler das Gefühl, das Spiel würde Blue irgendwie fordern. Bisher war er immer die Ruhe selbst gewesen (zumindest was seine Spielweise anging), doch nun schien sein schlaues Gehirn tatsächlich arbeiten zu müssen.

„Es gibt keinerlei Alternativen dieses Spiel zu beenden? Dass wir beide lebend aus dieser Sache wieder herauskommen?“  
„Nein“, entgegnete Blue, seine Stimme klang genervt.

Plötzlich trat ein unheimliches Funkeln in seine strahlenden Augen und mit einem Mal war seine müde Stimmung verflogen. Er grinste nun breit über das ganze Gesicht, setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin und sah Reid direkt in die Augen.

„Ich denke um solche Alternativen müssen Sie sich gar keine Gedanken mehr machen, Dr Reid.“

Er hob die schmale, blasse Hand nahm seine Dame und setzte sie zwei Felder entfernt vor Reids König. Der Profiler erkannte das Ausmaß des Zuges noch bevor Blue das unheilverkündene Wort aussprach.

„Schachmatt.“

Blue stand auf und das Kratzen des Stuhles über den Boden ließ Reid zusammenzucken. Er hatte verloren … er hatte verloren … Blue sah triumphierend von oben auf ihn herab. Die Yin-Yang-Kette baumelte bei jeder seiner Bewegungen hin und her. Er sah auf einmal viel älter und bedrohlicher aus, als er mit vor Stolz hocherhobenen Kinn Anstalten machte vom Podest zu treten.

„Tja, Dr. Reid, scheint als gäbe es jemanden der Ihnen nicht nur ebenbürtig, sondern auch überlegen ist.“

Mit diesen Worten setzte er den ersten Fuß vom Podest, der zweite folgte kurz danach. Ein kurzes, schrilles Piepen hallte entsetzlich laut durch den Raum. Reid hielt sich instinktiv die Ohren zu und Blue fuhr heftig zusammen. Genauso plötzlich das wie das Geräusch gekommen war, verschwand es auch schon wieder und hinterließ ein leiseres regelmäßiges Ticken. Nein kein einfaches Ticken, einen _Countdown_ … 

_Tick._

 

Blue starrte fassungslos auf das Podest, alle Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.

„Aber … er hat doch gesagt …“

„Wir müssen hier raus!“

 

_Tick._

 

Reid hatte sich wieder gefasst und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. Er hängte sich seine Ledertasche über die Schulter und verließ nun ebenfalls das Podest. Mit eiligen Schritten, jedoch nicht rennend, lief er auf die Tür am anderen Raumes zu. Auf halben Weg drehte er sich um und musste mit Erschrecken feststellen, dass Blue noch immer wie angewurzelt direkt neben dem Podest stand, die Augen ungläubig auf den Tisch mit dem Schachbrett gerichtet.

 

_Tick._

 

„Blue! Wir müssen hier weg!“

Der Junge bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Reid presste die Kiefer aufeinander und sah unruhig zwischen der Tür und dem Teenager hin und her. Er konnte Blue doch nicht einfach zurücklassen! Sie waren zwar Gegner gewesen, doch das war noch lange kein Grund ihn von einer Bombe zerfetzen zu lassen.

 

_Tick._

 

Reid rannte zurück und rief dabei immer wieder Blues Namen, doch der reagierte immer noch nicht. Sein geniales Gehirn schien leergefegt zu sein.

 

_Piep! Piep! Piep!_

 

„Blue!“, hörte sich Reid noch schreien, ehe eine gewaltige Druckwelle ihn wie einen Faustschlag zu Boden schleuderte. Das Letzte was er sah, war Beton und der braune Stoff seiner Ledertasche.

 

 

Der laute Knall einer Explosion hallte über das Gelände und Morgan und JJ sahen stocksteif in Richtung der gewaltigen Rauchwolke, die einige Hallen weiter in den Himmel aufstieg.

„Oh mein Gott!“

JJ schlug die Hände vor den Mund und konnte sich vor Schreck nicht rühren. Auch Morgan stand einige Sekunden wie erstarrt dar, ehe sein Verstand wieder begann zu arbeiten und er realisierte was soeben passiert sein musste.

Das Schachspiel war beendet. Einer von den beiden hatte verloren. Reid. _Reid._ Morgan rannte los, hechtete über die ehemaligen Zufahrtsstraßen, in Richtung der Rauchwolke.

„Reid!“, schrie er aus voller Lunge, „Reid! REID!

 


	13. Epilog - Schwarz & Weiß

Weiß.

Die Decke war definitiv weiß, auch wenn mehrere dunklere graue Flecken auf der Tapete zu sehen waren. Wenn man diese Flecken nur lange genug anstarrte, konnte man meinen Umrisse von Figuren oder Gegenständen zu erkennen. Doch letztendlich war die Decke weiß. So weiß wie der Boden, die Wand und selbst das Bett. Auch die eher gelbliche Lampe konnte daran nichts ändern.

Wie lange er schon hier lag und auf die weiße Decke mit den dunklen Flecken starrte? Er wusste es nicht. Er ging von mehreren Tagen aus, vielleicht auch schon ein paar Wochen. In regelmäßigen Abständen wurde die Decke dunkel, dann wurde das Licht ausgemacht, und dann wieder heller und die Deckenleuchte flackerte wieder hell auf. Sie hatten versucht ihn von der weißen Decke abzulenken, hatten versucht ihn anders in sein Bett zu setzen, hatten ihm einem Kasten mit flimmernden Farben vor das Gesicht zu halten, doch seine Augen war immer wieder nach oben gewandert.

Weiß … das sagte ihm irgendetwas. Es war das Einzige was ihm überhaupt irgendetwas sagte. Die Farbe der Decke versuchte ihn an etwas zu erinnern, nur wusste er nicht mehr was. Doch wenn er nur lange genug nach oben schauen würde, dann würde sie es ihm irgendwann verraten. Da war er sich ganz sicher.

Jeden Tag kamen andere Leute. Ärzte, Krankenschwestern und immer wieder kam dieser fragwürdige Typ in sein Zimmer, setzte sich an sein Bett, hielt seine Hand und begann bitterlich an zu weinen. Am Anfang hatte er diesem Kerl seine Hand immer noch entzogen und ihm damit klar gemacht zu verschwinden, mittlerweile ließ er ihn gewähren. Wer auch immer wieder kam, war diese dunkelhäutige Frau. Sie zeigte ihm Bilder und fragte ihn was er darauf sah, doch er würdigte sie und ihre Bilder keines Blickes. Das war zu einfach. Ihre Bilder zeigten Tiere, Alltagssituationen und berühmte Persönlichkeiten. Ihm war nicht nach sprechen.

„Er ist traumatisiert“, sagten die Ärzte immer wieder.

Wenn sie es denn so nennen wollten … Er hatte genug Medizinbücher gelesen, um eine ungefähre Vorstellungen von einem Trauma zu haben und keines der Dinge, die er gelesen hatte trafen auf ihn zu. Immer wieder animierten ihn die verschiedensten Psychologen dazu mit ihnen zu reden, oder auf andere Weise mit ihnen zu kommunizieren. Doch alle ihre Versuche waren in den Sand verlaufen. Er wollte nicht reden, er wollte nicht schreiben … eigentlich war ihm nach gar nichts zumute. Das Einzige was ihn beschäftigte war die weiße Decke und ihre grauen Sprenkel. Sie gab ihm definitiv einen Hinweis an etwas, dass er vergessen hatte („Er hatte ein schweres Schädel-Hirn-Trauma. Bei solchen Fällen ist es nicht ungewöhnlich, dass es zu einer Amnesie kommen kann“, hatte die blonde Ärztin dem Kerl erklärt, der jeden Tag vorbei kam und sich an seinem Bett ausheulte).

„Blue?“

Er wendete den Blick nicht zur Tür, stattdessen starrte er weiterhin an die Decke und versuchte vergeblich zu verstehen, was das schmutzige Weiß ihm sagen wollte. Ein Seufzen, Schritte und schließlich schob sich das schmale Gesicht der dunkelhäutigen Kindertherapeutin in sein Blickfeld. Stur sah er an ihre vorbei.

„Blue, dein Vater kann heute leider nicht kommen, da sich einige Termine bei ihm verschoben haben. Er entschuldigt sich dafür und ich soll dir sagen, dass er dich lieb hat.“ Eine Pause. Was erwartete sie? Sollte er aufspringen und sie freudig umarmen? Er hatte immerhin besseres zu tun.

„Daher dachte ich, wir beide könnten heute etwas unternehmen. Hm, was meinst du? Du bist dieses Zimmer doch sicherlich leid. Wie wäre es, wenn wir hinunter in den Garten gehen? Ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen?“

Wenn man sich stark konzentrierte könnte man meinen neben der Deckenleuchte würden die grauen Punkte einen Regentropfen bilden und das darüber könnte mit viel Phantasie ein Blitz sein.

„Dein Vater hat mir erzählt, du würdest ihn immer noch nicht erkennen. Aber auch wenn du dich nicht an ihn erinnerst, möchte er, dass du weißt, dass er immer noch für dich da ist. Morgen können wir ja vielleicht mit ihm gemeinsam in den Garten gehen. Würde dir das gefallen?“

Er wusste, dass sie ihn mit ihren vielen unnützen Worten zum reden bringen wollte, doch so leicht viel er nicht darauf rein. Erst als Hände seine Oberkörper hoch drückten und Arme ihn hochhoben realisierte er, dass sie es ernst meinte. Der Krankenpfleger setzte ihn mit geübten Bewegungen in einen Rollstuhl und als er das nächste Mal die Stimme der Therapeutin hörte, war sie hinter ihm. _Sie schob den Rollstuhl_ , wurde ihm erschrocken klar. Sein Blick wanderte wieder zur Zimmerdecke. Das Weiß schrie schon fast, dass er da bleiben sollte. Gleich würde es ihm erklären, woran er sich erinnern sollte.

„Der Frühling beginnt langsam, weißt du? Der Frühling war schon immer meine Lieblingsjahreszeit. Die Bäume blühen wieder, die Natur erwacht zu Leben und …“

Ha, so einfach würde sie ihn hier nicht heraus bekommen. Bevor sie sich über ihn beugen konnte, um die Tür zu öffnen, streckte er die Beine aus und hielt somit die Tür zu. Er war immer noch schwach, das spürte er. Seine Muskeln zitterten, während er die Füße weiterhin gegen das hellbraune Holz der Tür stemmte.

„Blue“, sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme, „Ich versuche nur dir zu helfen. Es ist wirklich schön draußen. Ich habe sogar dort eine kleine Überraschung für dich.“

Bei dem Wort Überraschung horchte er auf, doch die Beine nahm er trotzdem nicht runter. Den Blick auf die Decke geheftet, biss er sich auf die Unterlippe und hielt seiner Neugier stand.

„Blue“, ihre Stimme klang nun deutlich strenger, „Bitte nimm die Füße runter. Ich bin nicht mit der Intention hier hingekommen dir wehzutun. Wie gesagt, ich möchte nur helfen.“

Sie griff nach der Türklinke und zog sie vorsichtig auf. Doch kaum stand die Tür einen Spaltbreit offen, trat er mit den Füßen dagegen und sie schlug wieder zu.

„Nein.“

Sein Hals kratzte bei diesem einen herrischen Wort. Er war heiser, doch trotzdem verfehlte das Wort seine Wirkung nicht. Es war die letzte Karte die er ausspielen konnte, doch seine Taktik ging nicht auf.

„Doch“, entgegnete die Therapeutin und versteckte äußerst gut ihre Überraschung, dass er mit ihr gesprochen hatte.

Sie drehte den Rollstuhl und schob ihn rückwärts aus dem Zimmer und das so schnell, dass er sich nicht mit den Finger am Türrahmen festkrallen konnte. Er ergab sich seinem Schicksal. Er war einfach noch zu schwach, um zu kämpfen. Langsam senkte er den Kopf und sah den Gang hinunter. Die Wände und Decken waren hier auch weiß, aber es war ein anderes als das in seinem Zimmer. Dieses versuchte ihn nicht an etwas zu erinnern, ihm etwas Vergessenes zu zeigen. Auf den Gang folgte ein Fahrstuhl, auf den Fahrstuhl eine große Halle und auf diese schließlich der versprochene Garten. Sein Gehirn arbeitete langsam, zählte ihm allerdings dennoch sämtliche Fakten über die gepflanzten Baum- und Buscharten, sie wie die verschiedenen Arten von Kieselsteinen auf. Immer weiter schob die Therapeutin ihn und plapperte fröhlich vor sich hin. Wie schön es hier doch war und das es vor wenigen Tagen noch heftig geregnet hätte. Sie hielten erst an einem Steintisch, an dem bereits ein junger Mann saß. Blue betrachtete ihn nur kurz, die Elster auf dem krummen Ast war viel interessanter.

„Blue, das hier ist Dr. Spencer Reid. Erinnerst du dich noch an Dr. Reid?“

Der junge Mann wirkte nervös, soweit er das aus dem Augenwinkel beurteilen konnte. Bekannt kam ihm der Kerl allerdings nicht vor. Die Therapeutin und dieser Reid begannen sich zu unterhalten. Über eine Explosion, ein Feuer und Verletzungen. Er hörte nicht zu. Sein Blick hatte es gefunden, was seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit benötigte. Auf dem Steintisch war etwas eingeritzt. Mehrere kleine Quadrate leuchteten in der Sonne.

 

„Meinen Sie es war eine gute Idee in hier her zu bringen? Soll ich ihn tatsächlich um eine Partie bitten?“

„Er zeigte keinerlei Reaktionen auf seinen Vater, oder andere Menschen und Dinge aus seiner Vergangenheit. Dies ist vielleicht unsere letzte Chance ihm sein Gedächtnis zurück zugeben. So hart seine Erinnerungen auch sein mögen.“

 

Blue starrte weiterhin auf den Steintisch mit seinen Quadraten.

Den Quadraten aus

 

**schwarz**

und

_weiß._

 

 

ENDE.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo!
> 
> Ich kann verstehen, dass für einige das Ende durchaus überraschend war. Ihr habt bestimmt noch mit einem Kapitel vor dem Prolog gerechnet, doch die Geschichte war von Anfang an in dieser Form geplant.  
> Es handelte sich nie um eine sonderliche ausführliche Geschichte, oder eine besonders lange ( mit geplanten 14 Kapitel habe ich mich gar nicht so sehr verschätzt), sondern eher um eine Art Experiment. Als ich diese Story angefangen habe, wollte ich lediglich meinen Schreibstil ein wenig austesten und mit ein paar Erzählformaten spielen und ich muss sagen, diese Geschichte hat mich auf dieser Ebene definitiv weitergebracht.
> 
> Vielen Dank für's Lesen!  
> schaflos


End file.
